Chasing a Petrova
by Fykatherine
Summary: Katherine gets a spell cast upon her and becomes human. Struggling with the new lifestyle of being a human, she is faced with tough choices and odd emotions. Later, Elena is turned into a 6 year old and Katherine is the one babysitting her. Human Kat, baby Elena, what could go wrong right?
1. Chapter 1

**READ FIRST!** Elena is a vampire and she's stuck between choosing Stefan or Damon. Klaus is up to no good and is roaming the streets in Tyler's body. Enjoy! :)

* * *

An antique silver necklace worth thousands of dollars lay buried deep in an old abandon house not far from the Lockwood estate. Hundreds of dead witches lay looming around from dawn to dusk surrounding that house. It was no new story for the civilians of Mystic Falls that house was haunted, it goes the same for the supernatural beings living there long enough to know every nook and cranny surrounding the original home of all vampires. The only difference between the two was that to the supernatural beings who did not have a death wish better stay clear out of there.

The necklace buried there held strong mystical powers not many can handle nor understand. There were old rumours floating around that even the mighty Klaus wanted it. He tried but to no avail could get close to the very object. Katherine on the other hand had done the unforgivable. The impossible. Whatever Katherine wants, Katherine gets.

**Katherine's POV**

"So this is the oh-so-badass necklace everybody wants. Hah!" Katherine said aloud while swinging the antique object in her hand. A victorious smirk plastered on her heart shaped face as sharp doe like brown eyes followed the swinging necklace in her hands.

"Now to find Lucy or that Bennett bitch witch and get some answers. If Klaus wanted it then it gotta be for a good reason. The leverage I have now should guarantee my freedom" Katherine muttered to herself as she walked away from her hotel.

The freedom I so craved for. 500 years of running is tiring. Its time I got that desperate hybrid out of my hair. Then I'll have my fun. Focusing on more important things like the Salvatore brothers or maybe even have a little fun with Elena. Oh my little doppelganger just you wait. Hell is about to come and it starts with Katherine Pierce. Your sexy, manipulative, badass vampire. Yup you got that right. Feared by many with a good enough brain or some common sense to not mess with me.

With that Katherine blurred out of the building for some fun. Playing games is her favorite hobby especially when it concerns the little town of Mystic Falls. Hell was just about to start.

* * *

Just a short one, reviews please! Will update soon if possible :)


	2. Chapter 2

Damon gulped down another glass of bourbon as he continued to hear Caroline and Bonnie argue. As usual, Elena was in the middle of it all. It truly was amusing how Elena would get sucked in to an argument. He couldn't take it anymore, they've been at it for the past 5 minutes and for Damon that's a pretty long time. Too much yapping and too little action.

"I need another drink" Damon sighed out, frustrated.

"BONNIE! Come on! It's a spell where you transfer our souls! OUR SOULS! LIVING SOULS into different bodies and SWITCH them! Are you INSANE? ELENAAA! Can you talk some sense into her?" Caroline raised her voice and focused her eyes onto poor Elena.

"I-I-I.. UGH! Caroline! Bonnie! ENOUGH! Caroline's right Bonnie. You can't switch our souls if you're not ready. Maybe you should give it a few days and yknow .. Prepare for it. Yeah. Prepare for it." Elena answered stuttering slightly, unsure of her own words too. Oh well, everything she says seems to be making sense, might as well continue.

"You know WE will always support right? Especially when it comes to your magic! But many things could go wrong in this spell and like you said this spell is a tough one. I think you should only do it when you're ready, then we'll be your test subjects" Elena rasped out in a stern voice towards Bonnie and Caroline.

"Buuut I.." Bonnie tried but sighed.

Elena was right. It's a tough spell and many things could go wrong. She didn't want to put her two most important people in deep shit. Hell no.

"Alright. Fine. But promise me, next week we'll get this spell down okay? You guys will help like yall promised right?" Bonnie asked hopefully. She wanted to really try this spell and she was hell bent on doing it too.

Elena looked to Caroline with pleading eyes for approval. Slowly but surely Caroline reluctantly nodded an approval.

"Fineeee" Caroline dragged the word out. She wasn't too pleased with the idea but Bonnie is her best friend. Caroline just has a bad feeling that's all.

"YAY! Alright um, yeah! THANK YOU! I'm going to start learning the spell right now! You won't regret it! You guys are the best! YOU ARE THE BEST!" Bonnie shouted in a happy voice, grinning a toothy grin. Elena and Caroline couldn't help but smile at their best friend. It was hilarious how they could fight and still laugh all in a 'few seconds'.

"I guess I am. I mean, look at me, I'm perfect" A smooth seductive voice came from the door, replying Bonnie's statement.

"Katherine" Damon instantly said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know the usual. Having some fun. Why? You wanna play?" Katherine asked playfully.

"Nope and nobody wants to either. Now that we've got that clear and no supernatural being or human beings to be even more specific wants you here.. Leave! Go bye bye now" Damon answered, clearly unhappy.

"Hmm tik-tok- tik-tok oops. Looks like im not leaving anytime soon. And ouch that really hurts Damon. You've got to stop living in denial and admit that everyone wants me. Its just the way things are, sexy." Katherine replied all to cockily to Damon. She knew she was beyond gorgeous and hey if you've got it, flaunt it right? Hell yeah!

"Anyways, Barney is it? Um the Bennet bicth witch. Ah yes, you." Katherine's searching eyes landed on Bonnie, looking directly at Bonnie. Eye to eye. Her brown eyes icy cold yet playful at the same time.

"What can you tell me about of a 2000 year old necklace buried deep under the Lockwood's estate? Hm?" The smooth voice was heard again in the boarding house.

"Well, I can tell you you're not getting it anytime soon and its Bonnie by the way" Bonnie replied sharply. Who the hell gives her the right to change her name to BARNEY? The thought of it made Bonnie frown even more.

"What's it to you Katherine?" Elena finally spoke to her doppelganger. Her voice rrevealing no emotion whatsoever. Elena's eyebrows were knit together, curiosity clear in her eyes.

Elena had been observing Katherine ever since she came in. The way she moved, the ways her hips swayed from side to side in a suggesting manner. The way Katherine gets EVERYONE's attention. Wow. They look exactly alike yet totally different at the same time too. Katherine was right, she was perfect! How could one be so perfect? The ways she moves with such grace is unbelievable. The ways she talks, god, it's the sound of the most beautiful symphony ever written for all to hear. Not to mention, her eyes! Big brown smoking hot eyes! Angelic at first glance but full of playfulness and mischief hidden behind for few to see. Her curls freely cascading down, bathing in the sunlight, dazzling each and every one. Katherine Pierce is no doubt a goddess, how could anyone possess that much elegance and turn into the devil all in a heartbeat?

"Wait! Do you have the necklace with you? How did you get it!" Bonnie suddenly asked as fear claimed a spot on her face.

"Haha, maybe. Maybe not. Who knows right? I always get what I want and remember that wicthy" Katherine chuckled slightly, but her words still lingering in the air with a sense of confidence none of them ever possessed.

"Stop playing around Katherine! I swear I'll burst every cell in your body and make you regret every being born!" Bonnie spat, clearly outraged by this. She knew of the necklace and the power it possess. Heck, every witch knows about it too. It was buried and guarded for a reason. No man, living or dead should touch it.

"Well answer my questions first and then I'll answer yours" Katherine replied coolly to Elena and Bonnie. Landing her brown doe like eyes on the witch. Swiftly glancing sideways at Damon and Caroline to make sure they weren't trying anything funny. You can never be too careful when you're Katherine Pierce.

"Well that's not how it works sweetie. You play by our rules if you want any answers. Tell us what you know first and if you're lucky I won't rip your heart out" Damon smiled his usual cocky smile. Hatred lacing every word.

"Honestly Damon enough- AAARHHGGH! UGH! AAAAAHHHH!" Katherine screamed as she dropped to the floor clutching her head. Her whole body trembling as a ripping sound could be heard. Then a bone cracked. Another ear piercing scream followed by Elena's shout of concern towards Katherine.

"BONNIE! STOP!" Elena yelled to Bonnie.

"I'M NOT DOING IT! I SWEAR! DAMON WHAAA?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHATS HAPPENING?"

"Guuuuys.. Um, Katherine's bleeding.." Caroline finally spoke for the first time since Katherine entered the boarding house.

Just then another pain stricken scream echoed throughout the boarding house as Katherine trashed around wildly on the floor. Kicking her legs at nothing but thin air, knocking down a few items in the way. Katherine was in bad shape. Her eyes were glass like and her nose was bleeding. Wait. Can a vampire have nose bleeds? Something is definitely wrong.

"Ssstooop ittt!AAARGGH!" Katherine tried to mutter out, stumbling and hissing the words to no one in particular. Slowly moving a shaky hand to her back pocket she pulled out the necklace and threw it to Bonnie far faaaar away from her. She really couldn't care less about that nasty thing. She just wanted the pain to stop!

"AAAAARRGH!" Another scream was heard as a few bones could be heard cracking.

"The necklace!" Caroline gasped. Elena looked baffled and Damon shocked about the whole thing. Bonnie quickly took the necklace in her hand and had the shock of her life as visions passed through before her eyes. The dead witches were talking to Bonnie through the visions and a few seconds later Katherine stopped trashing around. Instead she went limp, out cold but still alive.

Now a second heartbeat could be heard, not form Elena or Bonnie but from .. Katherine? Damon stood in horror. What just happened?

THUMP!

Bonnie's nose was bleeding and she too had fainted. Caroline quickly rushed to her side, carrying her to a nearby sofa while Damon carried Katherine and tied her up to a chair. What's going to happen when Bonnie and Katherine wakes up? Will this change Elena's life? What about Katherine? All Elena knew was that Katherine and Bonnie passed out because of the necklace. What now?


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the third chapter! Reviews please and enjoy :)

* * *

"Ugh my head! It hurts so fucking bad! And my body, my back! Who the hell played jump rope on my back?" Katherine whined grumpily, her head throbbing with excessive pain. Her whole body shooting with pain, back aches, stiff neck, you name it and Katherine had it.

"When I get up and outta this hell hole, I'm sucking barney bitch witch there dry. Who the hell does she think she's messing with? That no good hell of a bitch! AND GOD! MY HEAD HUUUUURTS!" Katherine complained again, eyes still tightly shut closed. Honestly, Katherine was not happy. Not happy was an understatement. She was beyond furious, anger at its very peak.

This isn't very Katherine-ish. Katherine is usually calm in situations like this but damn that bitch witch is about to regret ever being born. Sure she could turn into a devil when she wants to but something feels .. off. Why did she suddenly feel so much?

Katherine was trying to get up, up and awake to suck Bonnie dry and leave her out cold. She obviously deserved it. Bonnie just gave Katherine fuckin Pierce, yes THE Katherine Pierce, the most feared vampire of all time by most supernatural morons lucky enough to even meet her and live to tell the tale a mind blowing, literally mind blowing knock out headache! The excruciating pain Bonnie did to her was unfuckinforgivable. Well, that's what Katherine thought at the moment. It was the only logical explanation for the cause of her pain right now.

Slowly opening her pain filled brown eyes, Katherine squinted as the bright lights immediately blinded her vision. "Damn, was I out that long?" Katherine internally asked herself. Trying to move a hand to cover her eyes she found it tied down to an armrest made of some expensive good quality wooden chair. Tied to a chair. A chair with rope. Just rope. No chains but a fairly thick rope for humans without strength but Katherine was no human.

"Are the Salvatores mocking me? Clearly it would take more than rope to hold me down. DUH! Are they stupid? I would have expected it from Bonnie or Caroline but seriously? Even my doppelganger wouldn't do such a foolish thing especially if it's ME they're tying up! Did she not teach her boys enough?" Katherine thought disappointedly. It was good though that it would be easier for her to escape but this is just unforgivable.

Momentarily pausing from her complaining, Katherine reluctantly moved her pain stricken arms to the side trying to stretch the rope, intending on tearing it but failing miserably. Yup, you heard it right folks! THE KATHERINE PIERCE, a 500+ vampire almost immune to vervain and feared by numerous of people who had crossed paths with her could barely stretch a simple rope apart.

"This is a joke right? Why won't it budge?" Katherine groaned out loud in frustration for the first time since she had woken up.

"Oh look brother, guess who just woke up and tried to escape?" A smooth, velvety voice echoed across her. Damon stood directly infront of Katherine, a glass of bourbon in one hand and a wooden stake in the other.

"Dick" Katherine spat out. It was meant to sound threatening and hurtful but unfortunately for lil Miss Katherine, it came out hoarse and weak. That was no threat alright. "Damn what is wrong with me today? I can't even get my vocal chords to work properly." Katherine thought bitterly.

"Aren't you awfully grumpy. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Katherine?" Damon asked, smirking with a devious smirk, obviously loving her weak and trapped condition.

"Hilarious, Damon. Bravo! Now would you tell me why I'm tied up?"

Surprisingly it was Saint Stefan with his ever gorgeous green eyes that answered her question. Well, deflected it with a question of his own, not really answering anything but still talking.

"Why don't you tell us why you had the necklace first, Katherine. Then we'll move on from there." Stefan asked in a serious tone.

"Mmm, aren't you sexy when you're all serious. Very nice love but I asked first, ladies first remember?" Katherine shot back flirtatiously. Mind games never fails nor hurt when you're with the Salvatore brothers. Furthermore, it's fun and very amusing to see them up in arms when one her mind games get to them.

"Nice try _slut_ but _you_ are in _no_ condition to demand things. Now speak" Damon snapped, pronouncing each word venomously.

That scared Katherine. He looked ready to kill. He wouldn't kill her right? Katherine felt fear seeped into her eyes as she stuttered.

"I-I got it as leverage o-okay. Klaus wants it and if I have it then maybe we could strike a deal. My freedom for the necklace" Katherine blurted out, unsure as to why she was so afraid. This was NOT normal. Mentally cursing Katherine took a deep breath, regaining composure and pushing her fears to the back of her mind, far away as possible. Katherine changed the topic. "Now answer my question. Why did I faint and woke up tied to a chair?"

"You fainted because you stole the necklace which clearly didn't belong to you! That's what you get when you mess with a hundred dead witched Katherine!" Bonnie answered hotly from behind Katherine, walking to stand in front of her next to Damon. Elena followed behind, walking past Katherine and sitting next to Stefan who accepted her willingly.

Elena seemed off, the poor kid was pale as a ghost and her angelic brown eyes, Katherine's favourite pair of eyes, held a whirlwind of emotions. Confusion and stressed out eyes was evident in Elena as she shifted uneasily under Katherine's piercing gaze. The strangest thing is, Katherine has a nagging feeling it had something to do with her. Why? Was her eyeliner smudged? Did she look like a zombie? WHY WAS EVERTHING SO ODD? What shocked her the most was the fact that she, THE Katherine Pierce, an inhumane, selfish, manipulative cold hearted bitch didn't feel so cold hearted at all. Instead she felt like comforting Elena. Hugging and taking all her fears away.

There was definitely something wrong. It didn't matter how many times she repeated this phrase, for now it was the only thing that seemed satisfying enough to hold her sanity together.

"I.." Katherine stopped halfway. For once she was speechless. She shifted her gaze from Bonnie then to Elena and then to Damon. Deciding it was probably best if she spoke her mind, no point in staying silent. She already looked pathetic, might as well play the role now.

"What's wrong with me? I feel .. different?" Katherine asked in a quiet voice, head bent down and confusion oozing out of her. Nothing like the confident badass vampire everyone is usually accustomed to.

Elena noticed how confused and lost Katherine was feeling at the moment. For the very first time, her evil doppelganger was afraid and sad. Something Elena thought was never possible. Katherine is a cold hearted and emotionless bitch right? Choosing to observe in silence at the moment Elena continued staring at her doppelganger. Even in this situation Katherine still looked smoking hot. Elena inwardly smacked her head for thinking such thoughts at the moment.

Seeing as nobody wanted to answer Katherine's question, Elena gathered up the courage and spoke in a sympathetic voice. "When you stole the necklace from the witches, they casted a spell on you and now you're a human Katherine" Elena answered her question in a warm voice, her eyes soft and comforting. Nobody noticed the friendliness in her voice except for Katherine of course. The rest were too busy anticipating her reaction.

"I-I see. Then that explains why I couldn't break free. Obviously. Just perfect" Katherine answered dejectedly. Not even bothering to throw a massive tantrum like everyone expected. The comforting gaze was enough to brush out any anger she ever felt at the moment. She felt tired, physically and mentally drained. Spiritually too.

Damon eyed her carefully then turning his gaze to darling baby brother, Stefan. They both nodded in understanding and turned back to Katherine. Both unsure with the attitude change Katherine was in now. Whatever it is, the Salvatores are sure she has a diabolical plan behind that fake I'm-so-sorry façade.

"So what happens now?" Caroline broke the silence that had settled after Katherine's reply. Nobody was prepared for _that_ reaction. Katherine really is full of surprises.

"Now, we kill her. Get rid of slutty over there forever. Like how she should have been a hundred years ago. Dead!" Damon eagerly answered, still unhappy for being played like that.

'What? You're joking right? If you're going to kill a sexy lady like me at least have the decency to feed me some of your tasty blood Damon." Katherine huffed out, changing back to her 'normal' self. Playful, seductive and diabolical yet somehow hollow. She wasn't the same but the resemblance was close.

Katherine realized she needed to live up to her reputation now that she knew what's wrong. She was turned into a human being again. A weak, pathetic, emotional wreck filled human. Leaving Katherine vulnerable and easily disposed of at any time, any hour, any minute, any bloody second.

"Hahaha good one slutty but you see, nobody wants you coming back to life." Damon smirked, raising his eyebrows while gesturing his hands around to further emphasize his statement.

Katherine frowned at this. The room went silent as Damon took slow agonizing steps towards her. "Is this really how I am to die? To die as a weak human being in front of Elena and Stefan?" Katherine thought bitterly whilst staring at Damon with as much hatred as possible. It didn't affect him much but it did make him twitch a little. "Well that's nice. Even as a human I'm still feared" Katherine tried to think positively.

Finally Damon stopped walking and stood directly in front of her. Hands rising and moving to her neck. A grin so big it would scare the Cheshire cat away. This is it. Katherine Pierce also known as Katerina Petrova, the descendant and first doppelganger of Tatia Petrova was going to die after five hundred years of surviving and running away from the hunger driven original vampire now turned hybrid, Klaus. She was going to be killed by her own and she could do nothing to stop it except accept it.

"Mama, papa, I'm sorry" Katherine whispered in a Bulgarian accent while closing her eyes as Damon held her neck. The next thing she would meet is darkness and she knew it. She deserved it but then again, Klaus was the reason why she turned out like this. If Klaus wasn't so power hungry and if she wasn't so stubborn she could have lived and died happily with her family years ago. She wouldn't have been cast out of Bulgaria if she hadn't had a child out of wedlock but all of these wont change what is to happen now. Like the saying goes, no point crying over spilled milk.

* * *

**OOOOOOH**! Katherine dead? What now? Time travel? hahaha **REVIEWS** please! Tell me what you want and don't want in the next chapter!** I'll update as the next chapter as soon as I get a good amount of reviews and feedback** from all you TVD fans ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yaay! So here the fourth chapter. Reviews please and enjoy! Sorry for the mistakes. if you see them, just point it out and i'll change it later :)**_

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

"Mama, look! It's a butterfly, a rare purple one. Mama can we keep it, please?"

"My love, as lovely as it is to the eye, it will not be happy caged up with us. Set it free Katerina."

"But mama, it's too pretty! What happens if I were to set it free and it gets killed? It has a better chance of survival with me. I'll feed it and play with it and .."

"Katerina love, beauty is not everything. Your personality, your attitude and the knowledge you hold are what makes you beautiful. A pretty face like yours, my love, is a gift. Just like the butterfly, it too has an adventure waiting for itself. If you were to keep it safe, how will it grow and blossom? What knowledge would it gain?"

Frowning Katerina reluctantly nodded her head in understanding. Freeing the insect from her grasp, the butterfly flew away. Off to start its adventure.

"Always remember Katerina, kind things happen to kind people. What you did there was an act of kindness that will later be repaid back. Don't do something to gain something in return. Instead, do it because it's right, do it with a sincere heart my love. Promise me you will always remember this Katerina."

"I will mama. I love you mama"

"I will always love you Katerina. Let us hurry now, your father will be awaiting our return"

With that said Katerina entwined her small hand with her beloved, soft hearted and wisdom filled mother. Big innocent brown eyes shining with admiration and respect for the lady next to her. A huge smile spreading across her childish features. Her mother was perfect in Katerina's eyes. She loved the woman to bits and would always love her no matter what. It's a promise little Katerina made to herself when she was young.

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

Katherine had a flashback of this specific memory just as Damon was to snap her neck and end her life for good. All her wrong doing finally caught up and now karma was to slap her hard in the face or in her case, snap her neck and end her life.

If given a chance, Katherine would try to at least change, not for herself but for the pride of the Petrova name, her family name. She had disgraced her family's name far too many times but it wasn't entirely her fault. Getting cast out of Bulgaria and getting betrayed by 2 gentlemen she thought were good hearted English men broke something in her. Changing into a vampire only tore her further apart. Five hundred or not Katherine is still 17 at heart. She is still Katerina Petrova, the child her mother promised to love forever, the child that got a little out of control and gave birth out of wedlock but yearned for forgiveness afterwards. The child with an unfortunate faith yet gifted with knowledge equalling her beauty.

Every vampire heard what Katherine had whispered out. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and even Elena except for Bonnie had heard it. Damon looked momentarily unsure while Stefan and Caroline couldn't help but feel uneasy after hearing Katherine's apology. Elena on the other hand couldn't help but stop the whole thing. A huge part of her was screaming to stop it. Katherine deserved to die after all that she has done but Elena couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"WAIT! STOP! Damon, stop! Don't!" Elena urgently blurted out in a loud voice, obviously acting on impulse.

Katherine peeked her eyes open as Damon held his hands back, reluctantly retreating to their sides but still in a deadly manner.

"Did Elena just save me? Such a strange day this turned out into. "Katherine mused to herself. She could see the frustrated sigh escaping Bonnie's lips while Stefan and Caroline seemed almost relieved that she was saved. Wait what? She must have seen their expressions wrongly, dull human eyesight maybe. Katherine tried to rationalize with herself that what she saw was just a trick on the eye yet somehow her heart told otherwise.

"What's wrong now, Elena?" Damon asked slightly irritated. Hold up. If Katherine had heard correctly, he sounded slightly relieved over the whole fiasco too. Did something happen? Just then from the corner of her eye, Katherine could see a butterfly flying outside the window and a few seconds later out of eyesight.

"Yeah Elena, what gives?" Bonnie asked frustrated and clearly unhappy.

"Uuum.."

.

.

"Elena. Why did you tell Damon to stop?" Bonnie asked again in a demanding voice that screamed 'you-better-have-a-good-excuse-or-imma-eat-you' kinda thing. Was Elena losing her mind?

"I-I .. I don't think we should kill her." Elena stuttered out. Elena turned her head, looking at Stefan with pleading eyes for support. Stefan understood what she wanted and sided with Elena. He would do anything for her. He loved her too much and although it irks her at times, she's grateful that he'll always have her back. He was sweet in that way. He made her feel safe even in the darkest of times.

"I think what Elena is trying to say is maybe we should hold on to Katherine and keep her alive as leverage. Now that she's human, Klaus would definitely be after her and this could be a potential opportunity to end him. We could use her as bait and lure him out considering Klaus does not want to be captured easily. After that, if possible we could even save Tyler. Wont that be great Caroline?" Stefan tried to ask for support from the blonde vampire. Silently pleading with his eyes. Both vampires nodding slightly in agreement.

"Yeaaah. Katherine here could lure Klaus out of Tyler's body and the Bonnie can do her witchy stuff to save Tyler, right Bonnie? And wouldn't you want to avenge your mom? This could be the perfect opportunity if we played our cards right. I mean we now have Katherine Pierce, the first doppelganger that Klaus wants revenge on. It's perfect." Caroline rambled on. Purposely pushing all of Bonnie's buttons.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked in a small voice. What Stefan and Caroline stated were really good reasons but would it all be worth it? This was their chance to kill Katherine, a psychotic vampire for she is at her weakest and they may not get another opportunity like this. But if they do kill her then what about Klaus? He hasn't shown himself since they found out about the body switch and after that he vanished like the wind. Not a single trail to prove his existence.

Damon shifted his eyes from Bonnie to Elena then to Stefan. All of them held hope they he too will agree. Truthfully he didn't know what he wanted right now. Killing Katherine would be an achievement but at the moment, it didn't feel right. He usually didn't care but this nagging feeling is a lot stronger than any he has ever experienced. Sighed dramatically he looked straight into Elena's eyes, searching for an answer, a clue, a hint, anything to help right now.

"Fine. Lucky you Katherine. You get to live another day as the slut you !" Damon spoke with fake enthusiasm.

Elena smiled a genuine smile, thankful that he agreed too.

Stefan lips twitched upwards a little.

Caroline had a toothy grin plastered on her face, glad that she had a chance in saving Tyler again.

Bonnie's lips were in a straight line but her eyes told him that she agreed too.

Katherine silently smiled as she realised what that butterfly had meant. It may sound crazy but a huge part of her believed that what her mother had said when she was young had finally come true. Either the odds were in her favour or Elena had seen something worthy of saving. Either way, she felt content. Relieved.

"So who's going to watch over Katherine?" Caroline voice out.

"As much as I want to, Damon and I can't babysit her since we're be out most of the time trying to find a lead on Klaus"

"Yep, slutty over there will get in the way. Not to mention her ego can't fit my car" Damon smirked evilly, his gaze dropping on Katherine while she glared at him clearly not amused.

"Hilarious" Katherine replied. Wanting to fire back at the Damon with her own snarky reply Katherine opened her mouth again. To her disappointment, she was cut short by the same voice that sounded exactly like her but did not belong to her.

"I'll watch over her. I'm a vampire now and Katherine is human so it won't be that difficult. If you want, Caroline can help too. Right Care?" Elena asked.

"Um yeah I guess"

"So Caroline and I will keep an eye on Katherine while you guys find Klaus. Or … do you want me to help find Klaus too?" Elena asked innocently, knowing both the Salvatores would not risk her safety when it comes to her.

"Nope! You and Blondie can play mommy all day with Katherine"

"Then its settled." Elena replied in a happy voice. Way to happy for a situation like this.

"Hooooold on. Don't I get a say in all of this?" Katherine butted in. She wasn't happy or pleased as to being tied up and forced to listen as they ramble on. Can't she stay with Stefan?

"Sorry but no sluts allowed."

"Manwhore"

"Enough! I'm taking her to my place. I'll text you guys later okay?" Elena interrupted their little 'bonding' time. Turning to Katherine Elena asked, "Ready to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really.."

"Fun. Let's go I guess"

And with that said, the day finally ended for Katherine. She was heading to Elena's house and she'll be staying there for god knows how long. Oh god. Two Petrova's, who hate each other, big tempers and one house. This is just the starting of a love story.

* * *

Sooo what did yall think? Reviews please! Tell me what you want and i'll try to fit it in the next chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and gave suggestions. Btw this is a **Kelena** fanfic :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so a few of you wanted **Steferine** and **Delena**? Yeah, so I'll start with **Steferine** then in later chapters do a **Delena** scene but **REMEMBER** this is a **KELENA** fanfic! Enjoy chapter 5 :)

* * *

In Elena's house.

"Aaah, the Gilbert house" Katherine spoke with distaste, lips tugged downwards upon entering the living room. Her 4 inch black high heels click-clacking on the wooden floor with each step she took.

She didn't have any bags with her at the moment because one, she was under arrest by the 'Scooby gang' and two, she didn't want to make Elena drive her to her hideout. Where Katherine stayed shall stay a mystery, she may be human now but she isn't stupid.

"Is something wrong with my house, Katherine?" Elena shot an eyebrow up. Not really caring what Katherine had to say about it. She knew well enough by past encounters that Katherine disliked her. One of the main reasons Elena thiks so is the fact that she 'stole' Stefan from her. Well it's the only conclusion Elena could sum up for now. They weren't on good terms but maybe they could get to know each other better, after all they are going to be together 24/7 starting now.

"Well I was hoping for a five star hotel considering you're a vampire now. You really don't know how to enjoy and indulge in your new gifts do you? If you want I could teach you on how to control your bloodlust and all. Just change me and we'll have some real fun" Katherine purred in a flirtatious tone trying to persuade the baby vamp.

"Haha nice try Katherine but no. Stefan and Caroline are already helping me. You on the other might corrupt me." Elena replied back shaking her head with a smile at her doppelganger's attempt of persuasion.

Katherine really is a strong woman. Vampire or not, she knew how to let loose and make everything sound fun. If wanted to, she could change it the other way around with just a few words. Nasty, harsh words. Elena had to hand it to Katherine, the woman knows how to put up a really good bargain not many could or would refuse. Like the saying goes, what Katherine wants Katherine gets.

"Killjoy! Why live in a dwarf size house like _this" _Katherine gestured her hands around to emphasize her question_._ "when you could get a luxurious suite uptown?"

"Unlike you Katherine, not all of us are as manipulative as you. _I prefer to do what's right because when you do good, you get good_. Ever heard of karma?"

What Elena had said froze Katherine till the core. She stood glued to her spot near the couch not moving as the words repeated in her head. Those words spoken by Elena were similar to her mother's. The meaning is exactly the same and the butterfly earlier, was it all a sign?

Elena noticed the change in Katherine after she said that. Did she say something bad? I mean, when she said it she was sure she used a kind and gentle tone, furthermore it was just small talk to break the ice. The ride home was silent as Katherine fell asleep, her tummy grumbling a little. "That reminds me Katherine needed to eat" Elena thought to herself.

"Kat?" Elena called out, unsure why it seemed so natural to call Katherine 'Kat' instead of her full name. Where the nickname came from was beyond her.

"So we've moved on to the next level huh? Cute nickname Elena but sorry I don't do nicknames. You can call me Kat if you want but I'm not naming you anything else."

"Fine with me." Elena grinned.

"…"

Katherine stared at Elena with expecting eyes while Elena stood momentarily confused as to why she was being stared at until it clicked.

"Oh yeah, uuum.. food. You hungry? I heard your stomach growling earlier on the way home and I wanted to ask you if you want to eat" Elena answered awkwardly, feeling really stupid for just blanking out on Katherine.

"Sure. So how about a five star restaurant for lunch? Just the two of uuuus. This could be your chance to use some of that sexy compulsion you got there." Katherine winked to her doppelganger.

Elena frowned at this. She was not going to use compulsion just to get a fancy meal. It was so not like her. Damon maybe but even he paid sometimes.

"Noooope, not a chance. Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

"Eleeeena, I'm hungry and apparently you're not feeding me. I thought Damon said you were babysitting me?" Katherine whined like a child.

"Kat stop acting like a child it isn't cute and I thought you were too badass to have a babysitter?" Elena replied with a playful tone.

She wasn't lying when she said it wasn't cute, in fact it was beyond adorable. It may sound a bit vain considering they looked exactly alike but Katherine was just so adorable when she acted like a child, she couldn't help but smile at her 500 plus ancestor.

"My rules change when needed. Right now I want food, good quality food. How about Italian? Spaghetti is my favourite and im guessing its yours too right?" Katherine asked.

"Yeaaah, how did you know?"

"I know everything sweetheart. It's the perks of being Katherine Pierce" Katherine bragged, her ego expanding by the second.

"Are you always this full of yourself? And I bet it's because we're doppelgangers" Elena answered her own question.

"No duh smarty pants" Katherine replied in a bored tone. She felt hungry, weak, tired and sleepy. Something she rarely felt as a vampire.

"Someone's grumpy. Aren't you full of mood swings today" Elena huffed out.

"Well change me and I'll do us both a favour and turn off my humanity" Katherine replied irritated.

"You know you don't have to be so cold hearted and act all tough all the time now that you're human. It's not wrong to have some emotions, Katherine" Elena replied irritated too, clearly unhappy.

"Shut it Elena and get used to it. Emotions and humanity, it's a vampire's greatest weakness."

"Not to me. Our humanity is what keeps us all sane! If we didn't have any emotions where would love be? Living in a world without love for all of eternity is torture! I'll rather be in pain than live knowing I'm a horrible monster with no emotions, compassion or anything! Its too heartless!"

"Heartless. Hah! You're a vampire now, every instinct in you is driven to kill! They gave us a switch for a reason Elena! When we kill, we cannot show 'compassion' or 'emotions'. The switch is for us to use because there is no other way to feed and survive other than killing humans. But here you are sucking out of blood bags disgracing the vampire name. We are meant to be cold hearted killers Elena, not soft lovey dovey emotion filled sparkly disco balls like Edward Cullen. That's all fiction Elena! Wake up and face reality! Love doesn't exist because if it did, I wouldn't have to hide and run away from Klaus. My family would have lived and not died by the hands of Klaus. Why don't you teach that monster what love is and then lecture me about it!" Katherine snapped angrily in a strong voice, her anger getting the better of her.

She didn't deserve so much pain and love didn't exist. It was naïve of her to even believe in it. She learned it the hard way and now she'll do everything in her power to not be played by it again. It was better that way, it's the only way she wouldn't get hurt and that's by acting like she didn't care.

"…"

" . . . ."

"There's some leftover in the fridge over there, you can heat it up in the microwave and you're sleeping with me. So um yeah, hurry up and eat. After you bathe you can use my clothes considering you have none. I know you're sleepy, I'll be upstairs if you want anything." Elena answered in a monotone voice obviously a little taken back by Katherine's outburst. She didn't even look her in the eye when she spoke. Not waiting for an answer she ran up the stairs and headed to her room in vampire speed.

"First day together and boom! Just effing great. Stupid miss-i-know-everything-at-being-a-vampire! When you don't care, you don't get hurt! Cant she see my logic? URGH!" storming off into the kitchen, Katherine got straight to work at making her meal. Not bothering to think of Elena even for a second. For all she cared, her doppelganger can rot in hell for being so naïve. At least Stefan was nice enough to accept her back in 1864.

_**Flashback. Boarding house, garden in the year 1864.**_

"Miss Pierce, may I join you?" a boyish voice questioned the young lady sitting below a shady tree admiring the beautiful flowers.

Nodding slightly a feminine voice answered playfully, "That depends Mr Salvatore. Are you here to entertain me or bore me?"

A huge smile tugged the male's lips, shaking his head ever so lightly at her comment. "I'm here neither to entertain nor bore you my love." Gracefully sitting down next to her and taking hold of her hand in his. The lovely couple seemed so in love at that moment. Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce had grown very close since she moved to the boarding house. Her charming smile, big brown doe eyes sparkling with mystery, luring every man to her ever so easily and her gorgeous brown curly locks flowing in tight curls framing her heart shaped face. She was a beauty with brains too.

"Neither to entertain nor bore me? Then what is your reason for accompanying me now under this tree Stefan?" confusion in her eyes.

"Can I not sit and enjoy my time with my love for no reason? Show me a little compassion please" Stefan joked around.

"Compassion. I do not believe in that Stefan" she said seriously, looking him in the eye. "It's a weakness that will bring harm to me. I need to survive and having compassion shall slow me down"

"But what about other emotions? Is my love worth nothing to you? Am I not good enough? Surely feeling a little can bring no harm, right Katherine? Furthermore it is just a small act of love." Stefan question and tried to reason with Katherine.

"Us vampires are different Stefan or at least it is very different for me. My emotions will get in the way of my plans. It could cost my death later on"

"B-but.."

"Is its wrong for me to not believe in love or have any emotions anymore? Answer me Stefan"

"If you choose not to then I will not stop you my love. I will always love you even if you do not believe in love. I believe we are the definition of love and that is why or emotions are important.

"I love you too Mr Salvatore is that is what you are trying to say" Katherine answered rather cockily with a huge smirk. Moving her head closer to his, their eyes drifted shut as their lips locked in an everlasting magical kiss.

It was one of her fondest memory with Stefan back in 1864. He accepted her and loved her even though she did not believe in it. Sighing Katherine took one last bite of pizza and walked over to the sink to clean up. This was going to be a loooooong day.

* * *

So what did yall think? Like the little Kelena get along? Oh and like I said, Steferine in a chapter! Reviews on what you guys want and dont want! Tell me everything and i'll try to sum it all up in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaay! So chapter 6 is up! Kelena in this chapter so yeah ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**In Elena's Room.**

**Elena's POV**

Stupid Katherine pushing all my buttons! "Oh Hi, I'm Katherine a 500 year old bitch who knows everything from A to Z and in my opinion, anyone who believes in love is stupid!" I half screamed in my head with a high squeaky voice mocking my doppelganger. The nerve she has! Sure Klaus is a d-bag for ruining her whole life but she didn't have to be so harsh to people who actually believed in love or have feelings! UGH!

Pacing a few steps around the room, Elena tried her very best to clear the steam practically flowing out through her ears. With her new gifts Elena had made the bed and prepared the room in mere seconds. Considering there wasn't much to do other than add an extra pillow and pick up a few scattered clothes it was pretty much all done. She was a neat person unlike Jeremy.

"Alright, calm down Elena. You can do this, its Katherine. She's just messing with your mind. I bet she's laughing down there enjoying the fact that we fought and all. Its just her mind games Elena, snap out of it" I reasoned, trying to reassure myself with these words.

A huge part of me wanted to believe in what I said to myself was real but that tiny meek voice in the back of my mind just had to whisper this sentence: "She's lost everything she cared about when she was eighteen, she's misunderstood like you. Help her and you'll help yourself too" Insane right? I mean, here I am literally screaming at the top of my lungs to myself about her mind games but that tiny voice barely audible just shattered every reason I hoped was true, without much effort too. We may be doppelgangers and 'the last two Petrova's' like Klaus would say but she has made it crystal clear on numerous accounts: she hated me, hates me actually.

"How am I to help her if all she did was try to kill me? It's Ludacris." Shaking my head in frustration as my stubborn side stuck on like hot glue to me not wanting to give Katherine a chance, the tiny voice whispered again with only four words this time, "Give her a shot". It was enough to move my stubbornness aside for a while. I wasn't pleased or angry with that voice but I am thankful for having it.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes" I internally groaned.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

"Elena?"

"In here!" Elena shouted from her bedroom and waited a few seconds for Katherine to enter. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 "Katherine" I nodded slightly unsure of what to do.

"I going to go take a shower so unless you want to join me" I paused for a while and flashed a seductive smirk at my mirror image while cocking my eyebrows up to further emphasize my offer. Elena being Elena frowned at me. It's really cute when she frowns or even pout, she's lucky she got her genes from me I thought inwardly "I suggest you leave" I finished with a grin.

"No can do Kat. I'm tired and it's about to rain, the perfect weather for me to sleep and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not letting you out of my sight even when I'm asleep" Elena replied back sounding nonchalant to my attempts. I could see she was trying not to be affected with my charms and damn was she doing a good job.

"Fine by me but just don't gawk when I come out" I grinned flirtatiously again.

"Don't flatter yourself" Said Elena slightly irritated.

I decided to shut her up and put on a little show while she climbed into bed ready to sleep. I'm not entirely sure why I wanted to do it but right now, I did what every guy dreamed to see me do at night. I striped down in front of Elena in a very very inciting manner, provoking her to come out of her shell. I knew it was natural for new born vampires to be sexually aroused 24/7 and by the way Elena's eyes were raking my slender figure I could tell that I was right. "Go figure! Even as a human I'm still desirable." I couldn't help but smile at my own comment.

Now clad in only my black lace bra and panties, I purposely paused at the hook of my bra. Biting my deep scarlet lips in a seductive manner, I innocently glanced up at Elena's lust filled eyes. "It's okay to stare, after all we do have the same body" I said with a small grin while playing with the hem of my panties.

Elena froze on the spot, she turned her head to look away from me quickly once she realized she was caught staring at me. I could tell even without my vampire senses that Elena's heart rate had begun to increase and she was breathing faster. "My my Saint Elena is blushing! You're as red as blood _Elle_. Not because of me I hope?" I whispered whilst walking towards her like the seductress I am.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Trying to regain her composure Elena changed the subject while averting her eyes the opposite way, away from Katherine's almost naked form. Damn her for pulling a stunt like that! Elena couldn't believe how aroused she was right now. The worst part is, she aroused by her OWN doppelganger! Quickly thinking, Elena asked in a hoarse voice "Elle? That's my nickname? I thought you didn't do nicknames"

"I don't but I'm not sure why I called you Elle either" Katherine blurted out feeling uneasy. "Damn me for having such emotions. If I were a vampire this wouldn't have happened." Katherine mentally sighed.

Elena shocked at how open Katherine was being took the opportunity to 'bond' with her fellow doppelganger. The voice in her head reminded her to give Katherine a chance. Obeying it Elena replied in a warm voice: "I like it. It's different from the usual and it stands out. Most of my friends call me Elena or Lena but Elle sounds really nice." Elena smiled genuinely at Katherine, temporarily forgetting her naked form as she made eye contact with Katherine to further emphasise her words.

Katherine's lips involuntarily tugged upwards as Elena's smile caused her to smile too. She rarely smiled and whenever she did, it was when she let her humanity show. "I guess it's because of the human state I'm in. Just another pathetic human emotion interfering with me." Katherine groaned inwardly.

The smile Elena received from Katherine was beautiful. Not a smirk or a grin but a real smile! "This is great progress!" Elena thought before talking to Katherine again. "You should go bathe. It'll rain soon and we can sleep in for the rest of the day. We'll go out for dinner later to the grill if you want" Katherine just stared at Elena, the exact replica of her. Their appearances were the same, their personalities on the other hand had no similarities or so she thought anyway.

Katherine not knowing what to say just nodded at her words. Elena stared deep into her doppelgangers eyes. "You look surprised, why?"

Sighing Katherine started to speak, "Elle about the conversation we had earlier.." Katherine spoke in a soft voice; she couldn't help but fidget under Elena's intense gaze. She knew with Elena being a vampire and all it didn't matter how soft she spoke, Elena would still hear her. "I didn't intend on lashing out on you like that. I'm always used to having my emotions under control and not—"

Katherine was cut short by Elena who placed a finger on her lips. She had blurred in front of Katherine in vampire speed to stop her doppelganger from finishing her sentence.

Standing only a few centimetres away from Katherine, Elena spoke in a similar voice to Katherine. "It's not your fault that you had an outburst earlier. I'm sorry for provoking you and all. It wasn't my place to say what you could or could not do. In this case, it was wrong for me to force you to believe in love after everything that's happen to you and I'm sorry Kat" Elena apologised in a sad voice, her voice cracking slightly.

"I guess I owe you one too, yknow for stripping in front of you and all" Katherine winked, trying to ease the air around them. She didn't like being so emotional.

At this being said, Elena knew they were back to being whatever they were being before. Not enemies and not friends either.

"I'm going to bathe and I'll join you in bed later okay?" Katherine grinned devilishly at the double meaning behind her words. Elena just shook her head at the comment while smiling.

Forty-five minutes later, the two Petrova's were cuddled up next to each other sound asleep while the dark skies clouded outside their home. It rained cats and dogs while they slept peacefully under the thick comforter. Both ladies unconsciously enjoying each others' presence while it rained outside. Later that night like Elena had said, they went out for dinner, just the two of them. Caroline couldn't join them as she had other plans, something about Klaus and Tyler.

Elena couldn't care less what Caroline had to do. Katherine and Elena were getting along and that's all that mattered at the moment. They had gone from enemies to prisoner and prison guard to enemies again and now to friends. Who knew they could actually be friends? What shocked Elena the most was the sole fact that they even got nicknames for each other. "Elle and Kat the Petrova doppelgangers." Elena really liked the sound of that. It seemed to roll off her tongue so naturally.

Dinner ended well and soon they were sleepy again. After all, it still was a lot to take in with Elena being a vampire and Katherine a human. Later that night in Elena's room they had their first sweet conversation with each other.

"Its 11pm, I'm going to sleep now. You coming?"

"Elle its 11. I usually sleep after midnight when I'm done partying. Furthermore I'm not even sleepy!" Katherine whined with a pout. She suddenly had the urge to yawn and before she could stop herself from yawning, her mouth opened forming an 'O' and boom! Mistake done.

"Mhm.. Come on. Your body is still not used to being a human so let it rest alright?" Elena tried again.

"Party pooper"

"Who you?" Elena shot back with a playful grin.

"Oooh! Elle's got some balls! I like this side of you. Feisty. Sexy. You've definitely got the Petrova fire in you Elena" Katherine retorted, pronouncing the Petrova name with a Bulgarian accent.

"I've only spent barely 24 hours with you and you're already rubbing on me." Elena smiled.

"Is that a compliment I hear? Feisty and soft. You should be thankful you got that from me" Katherine joked.

"Look at that ego. Do you ever get tired of complimenting yourself?"

"Never sweetie." Katherine answered cheekily and yawned again.

"Someone's tired. So much for 'I only sleep after midnight' eh?" Elena asked with sarcasm

"Watch it Elena. Your tongue is getting a little too sharp ynow" Katherine warned. She likes Elena, yes. But that didn't give her permission to step on her head. No way in hell was she ever letting anyone get to her. To Katherine, this is all a mere 'human connection' thing that will only last when she's a human. Katherine may have made a friend but that didn't make her stupid or blind. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to be a vampire again. Elena is just a distraction right? .. Right.. well that's what she thought anyways.

"Yeah yeaaah. Goodnight Kat, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Elena sang in a sleepy voice cuddling closer to Katherine. When Elena is around Katherine, she somehow felt safe. It was odd and insane of her to think that way considering if Katherine were a vampire Elena would most probably be dead by now. Somehow the feeling of safeness was still present even if she tried to shake it off.

"Goodnight Elle. Have erotic dreams of me. We could do a threesome with Damon or Stefan in your dream if you want to too." Katherine suggested. Earning a shove from Elena. That night both Petrova's slept with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Soooo? What did yall think? Like it? Can I get at least 10 reviews before I update the 7th chapter? I really want to know if there's anything I can do to make my story better. Oh and all ideas are welcomed :)


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the 7****th**** chapter! Fun fact: **_this chapter is my favourite and it has 4347 words!_** The most I've ever written! Anyways ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Kaaaaat. Wake up. We're going to be late for breakfast later and I don't want to be late. You know how Caroline gets when we're late. We'll never hear the end to it" I croaked in a sleepy voice, lazily nudging the limp body next to me. I mentally groaned at the thought of hearing Caroline's voice complaining about god knows what so early in the morning. I love her with all my heart. Honest. But sometimes it can be very annoying, especially in the morning when I'm not so patient to hear her nag at me.

Caroline had conveniently set up a breakfast date with the two of us at 8am. Loco much? It's a Saturday for crying out loud! It's a day where normal people would sleep in until noon! Sadly, I'm not normal and neither is Katherine or Caroline. Its 7:30am and I have a feeling we are going to be late if none of us wakes up and bathe.

"Darling, be an angel and go bathe first. Let a lady get her beauty rest" Katherine groaned out while hugging me closer to her. Her arm wrapped around my waist as she buried her head further into my neck.

Before I could stop myself I unintentionally purred out like a cat, "Mmmnnrr". I moved closer and arched my back loving the warmness of her soft baby like skin flushed so close to mine.

I felt her lips twitch upwards a millisecond later after hearing my 'reaction' to her ministrations to get me out of bed. Boy was she good at pushing my buttons. "Lucky for you, you're not a lady. Get up Katherine" I quickly shot back.

It's been 4 days since the whole fiasco. Caroline had dropped by the next day and took us out shopping mainly because Katherine didn't like my plain Jane style and she didn't have any clothes considering she is under 'arrest'.

After much complaining and fussing about, manipulative, sweet talker Katherine had got me and Caroline to buy a few dresses for ourselves while she shopped. It wasn't hard for Caroline to get distracted by all the clothes surrounding her and before we knew it, we found Katherine with 5 bags of clothes, Caroline with 2 and I carried 1 simple shopping bag.

Katherine was darn good at striking deals and making us buy unreasonable /reasonable items for her. Some of the items in her bag didn't even make sense! Oh well, like the saying goes, what Katherine wants Katherine gets. Obviously Katherine was more than happy to get new clothes even if it meant shopping with Caroline and me. The two divas had bonded rather quickly when it came to fashion. It was still a rough and raw friendship even till now, mainly because it is _Katherine Pierce_ we're talking about. Plus, Caroline wasn't so comfortable being so close to Katherine, the one that turned her into a vampire for selfish reasons.

Snorting at my comment Katherine purposely snuggled even closer to me if that was even humanly possible to do so considering we're already stuck like glue. She knew how uncomfortable I would get when she does this. I'll admit that I love the whole sensation of her hugging and being so affectionate towards me but hold on a sec! We're talking about KATHERINE PIERCE! I was nowhere near used to having _the_ **Katherine** _evil manipulate sly badass cold hearted etc etc_ **Pierce** snuggling next to me, especially when we look so alike. It was odd, strange, wrong, mind blowing and so natural? Yeeeep. I know I don't make sense but that's the only logic I can squeeze out at the moment.

"Snappy so early aren't we _Elena_?" She purposely teased, breathing so close to me. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine as her warm breath ghosted around my neck, my most sensitive area. The way my name rolled off her tongue sounded too perfect. Vampire or human, Katherine still had a certain hold on me. The worst part is she knew she had a certain hold on me. That's 1 point for Katherine and 0 for Elena.

"Bitch" I cursed under my breath while rolling my eyes as I struggled to get out of bed using my normal strength instead of my vampire abilities. I knew she heard it. She loosens her grip on me as I wiggled my way out with as much grace as a duck. Pathetic much? Yes. "Next time you're bathing first while I sleep" I stated firmly with my hands on my hips.

"Na-ah-aah. You're bathing first missy. Sexy Kat needs her beauty sleep while sweet saint Elena does whatever she does in the morning" She smirked proudly at me.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaat" I huffed out while pouting like a 5 year old. I've found out in the past few days that Katherine had a soft spot for kids. I must have resembled a child right now but if that's the way to get Miss Big Badass here to agree then so be it.

_**Flashback**_

"Mommy pleeeaaase? Pretty please? I want the Oreo McFlurry! It's my favourite ice cream" some random 4 year old girl pleaded her mother. We were at McDonalds grabbing a snack after shopping. Caroline had gone to put the shopping bags in the car while we waited for her at McDonalds.

"Vivian you know I don't have any more money. Next time okay?" the mother answered.

Katherine suddenly stood up, eyes glued at the same direction as the kid who was pleading for an ice cream so loudly. She didn't even bother to look at me as she stretched out her had asking for money. "I want ice cream" was all she said.

"Here's 10 bucks. Don't try running because I can hear you" I warned as she took the money. She raised an eyebrow then shot a smirk at me while walking away. I hadn't the slightest idea what she wanted to pull right now but something in me told me that she wanted ice cream.

I quietly watched as she walked over to the counter to order her ice cream. "Um 2 Oreo McFlurries please" Wait two? Was she buying 1 for me? She glances back at me. I pretended to be busy playing with my iPhone, like I wasn't paying the slightest attention to her. She's human so it must seem believable right?

"Here's your order miss. That will be 8 dollars" The cashier said. I heard her footsteps walking away. Wait. Away from me too! Was she making a run for it? Should I get up and chase her? I peered through the corner of my eye and saw the most shocking thing ever. I swore my mouth was hanging open so wide the whole zoo could walk in and out of it.

Straining my ears I heard Katherine spoke in a sweet voice. "Here's your ice cream kiddo" she smiled. "Yaaay! Thank you!" the child squeaked with happiness. "Oh thank you but you shouldn't have to do it, really." The mother thanked Katherine. "It's fine." Katherine replied nonchalantly while walking away. She looked back and winked at the child before heading to me as quietly as possible. I had a feeling she thought I didn't notice so she sat down back, innocently eating her ice cream like nothing happened.

"Got your ice cream?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Mmhm" she nodded.

Grinning at her I asked cheekily with a playful tone, "Well do I get some?"

Raising both her eyebrows she asked equally playful, "Do you want some Elle?" Her lips curling upwards as she asked.

"Yes please!" I answered rather quickly with a huge grin. For a moment there I actually forgot who I was talking to until she answered, "Too bad. Kat doesn't like sharing" she cheekily answered with a smirk.

_**End of flashback.**_

"The presence of your pout will not change my mind Elle" she chuckled, turning down my big cute doe eyes with a pout act flat down. I was sure she was going to say yes. Tough luck ei?

"Uuugh" I grumbled as I dragged my feet into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Katherine's POV**_

Finally! We're here at god knows where for breakfast. "ELEEENA! I said 8AM not 9!" Caroline grumbled as we sat opposite her in. Me and Elena sat side by side deciding it was best if none of us sat next to Caroline this morning.

"I'm sorry! Katherine here woke up late" Elena gestured towards me. The nerve she has for blaming me. All I did was take a bath for an hour. No big deal.

Rolling my eyes at Caroline as she glared at me I answered like her 'glare' like it was the most obvious reason. "What? I had to bathe"

"YOU TOOK A SHOWER FOR AN HOUR? WHAT DID YOU DO? BUILD THE WHOLE ATLANTIC CITY?!" Caroline asked with wide eyes. Sarcasm much?

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha nice one Care!" Elena burst into a fit of laughter directed at me. It made me happy to see her up and perky so early. WAAAAAIT! WTF WHY DID I EVEN CARE HOW ELENA FELT?! Ugh stupid human emotions.

"Oh shut up Blondie" I sneered harshly at her, my eyes in slits full of annoyance. One thing about us Petrova's is that we're never happy in the morning. I'm not a morning person and judging by the past few days, Elena isn't too. Doppelganger thing, Petrova thing, call it whatever you want but one thing is for sure, NEVER EVER mess with a PETROVA in the MORNING. I don't give a fuck who you are but if you wish to have a head attached to your body then be sure to stay out of my morning tantrums. Friend or foe, I really don't give a shit.

Caroline sensed the bad air and zipped her mouth shut. Thank god she has the brains to keep quiet. Elena must have noticed too and even she stopped laughing.

"Oookay. Let's eat" Elena tried. Our food came rather quickly and soon we were all munching in silence until Caroline broke it.

"So Elena, remember that spell Bonnie was trying the other day?"

"Which one? The one with the souls thingy?" Elena asked interested.

Nodding Caroline answered, "Yeah that one. Bonnie said she's got it figured out and she wants to try in soon, I think she said this Wednesday."

Butting my way in as usual I spoke, "Oulala. Do you think you can ask Barney to change me back into a vampire? I'll be out of your hair" I asked while wiggling my eyebrows. A smile crept onto both girls as they shook their heads at my antics.

"Nice try Katherine but no." Caroline answered with a chuckle.

"Hey you can't blame a _lady_ for trying" I defended myself while Elena giggled at us. My doppelganger has a really nice laugh, not that I would admit it or anything. But hold up! She got that laugh from me so how is it cute? Ugh, human emotions fooling around with me again.

Drama queen alert! "Lady? Since when?" Caroline asked with extreme shock.

"EXACTLY WHAT I SAID TOO CARE! Hahahahaha" Elena exclaimed in amazement while laughing.

"Oh don't start. Your little brain wouldn't even understand if I explained to you how ladylike I am" I rolled my eyes at the laughing girls. They really were getting under my skin. UGH! Keep it together Katherine. You're human now, you only get to make acquaintances. If I was still a vampire I wouldn't have to make acquaintances, I just needed compulsion.

"Anyways as I was saying before _lady _like Katherine interrupted, Bonnie – spell – Wednesday – Elena?" Caroline teased while I ignored her and continued eating my pancakes.

"Oh yeaah. Well we did promise to support her in every way we possibly can and if Bonnies says she can do it then we ought to help her right? I mean she's done so much for us after all." Elena reasoned. Oh Elena how naïve.

"Look at you Elle, being all Miss Look – On – the – Brightside. If I were you I'd ditch the Bennett witch. Do you really want to trust her with your soul?" I asked in a neither a harsh nor polite manner.

"Well for one thing, it's better than trusting Bonnie than you and she's my friends. It's what friends do for each other." She pointed out while Caroline nodded like a bobble head.

"If she's such a good friend like you make her out to be then why did she lie to you about Klaus? Is that what friends do?" I paused and stared them both in the eye before continuing. "I admit at times I can be a little bit .. too sexy?" I smirked at my choice of words while Elena rolled her eyes and Caroline face palmed herself. "But I know my priorities. My number one goal is to survive and kill Blondie's boyfriend. It's the only way" I finished while taking a sip of my hot chocolate Elena had insisted I try.

"We can't all make good decisions like _you_ your majesty but Bonnie did have her reasons, and if she didn't switch the body and all you would be dead by now. You should thank her because you're still alive. You _survived_ because of her" Elena answered firmly. I could feel the fire and determination to prove me wrong radiating off of her. She truly does have the Petrova fire. I couldn't help but feel a little proud at how strong Elena could be sometimes. My doppelganger sure has balls.

"Plus Bonnie did save Elena's life during Klaus's ritual and made me a daylight ring so we owe her. It's because of us Bonnie has to suffer too. I mean she has her supernatural powers too but we vampires sure do stir up a loooot of trouble. It's like we're magnets or something" Caroline rambled to me. The blonde does have a point.

"It's because of Klaus I'm a vampire." I said rather softly as all the memories of my family re-surfaced. There was so much blood and their bodies were all cold. It's because of me my family was murdered. I ran from Klaus to save my sorry ass and with that I sealed their fate. He murdered my family to get back at me. It's because of that monster I Katerina Petrova lost so much.

Elena must have noticed the sudden change in me because she shifted closer to me, trying to comfort me. It didn't help much but I did feel somewhat better. If I was a vampire I wouldn't need to be comforted all the time. Such petty emotions always getting in the way when it comes to my survival. My humanity is my greatest weakness and sometimes I let it in but I'll never let it rule me. Never.

"Anyways you're going to see Bonnie later right Care? Elena asked Caroline who seemed oblivious to my sudden sadness. Ugh me and my emotions.

"Yeah, you coming or what? Stefan and Damon are going out of town with Rebekah today with a lead or something. They told you right?"

"Yeah, Damon came over yesterday to check up on us. Stefan came too." Elena answered forgetting to answer Caroline's first question.

"So are you coming with me to see Bonnie later?" Caroline asked again, not really minding that Elena forgot to answer it.

"Kat you wanna go see Bonnie or stay at home?" she asked with an eyebrow raise at me, knowing fully well I would complain her ears off if I didn't get a say in this. Smart girl.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ near to witchy there unless she agrees to change me back into a vampire. Other than that you can count me out." I stated simply.

"Sorry Care but Kat here is being a bitch" Elena apologized.

"When is she not?" Caroline joked while laughing. Elena couldn't help but join in too. Her eyes lit up as she laughed at me.

"On second thought, I _would_ love to go. Just tell me where the drawer with the knives is and I'll be _more_ than happy to tag along" I shot back with a bitchy smirk only I could pull off. That must have hit a spot because Caroline glared daggers at me while Elena elbowed me in the ribs. If looks could kill, Caroline would be really happy right now.

"Yeaaaah you better keep _her_ away from Bonnie. I'm going to make a move, see you later Elena. _Katherine_." Caroline sneered referring to me and glared at me in a warning way while I rolled my eyes. She hugged Elena and whispered something in her ear I couldn't quiet catch without my vampire ears before walking away.

"Let's go Kat" Elena said rather stiffly without looking at me. I wasn't sure if it was what Caroline had said or if she was still mad at my comment but either way I was not happy at being ignored especially by Elena.

I ignored the clenching feeling in my chest because of Elena and focused my attention on my surroundings. A few heads had turned our way when they noticed we looked exactly alike. Some hormonal teen was drooling at me and I couldn't help but wink seductively at him. Old habits die hard I guess. The boy definitely turned 3 shades of red.

* * *

_**Elena's house.**_

"So whatcha doing Elle? I'm boooored. Entertain me" I demanded rather bossily with a playful tone. I was still unsure why Elena was giving me the cold shoulder. The ride home had been silent other than the songs playing on the radio.

"Nothing" she answered in a monotone voice not bothering to even look up at me. Now that cold shoulder act really ticked me off. Can't we go back to this morning when I was allowed to forget all my problems and just snuggle really really reaaally close to her? We fit so perfectly with each other.

"What's up with the bitchy attitude Elle?" Annoyance dripping off of each word.

". . ."

"Elle" I raised my tone slight when I didn't get a response.

". . . . . ."

"ELENA!" I practically growled out.

"What?!" She snapped back. Oh it's on little girl!

"Don't _what_ me! What's with _your_ attitude?" I demanded as I gritted my teeth.

"Well for starters why don't you change and try being a little nicer?! Bonnie's my friend! You can't just talk shit like that without hurting me! Its because of you my friends are going off early. They keep a certain distance from me because of YOU!"

"Well sue me! Last I checked, I don't remember signing up to be on Santa's good list this year. Its your problem not mine"

Her brows knit together in frustration as she shot back, "Well too bad. You live with me now, so change! Or I'm-"

"Or what? Global warming's gonna stop? Klaus is gay? You'll kiss me? Tell me Elena. What is it?" I provoked with an evil smirk after cutting her midway. The nerve she had talking to me like that. I knew she was holding back on what she really wanted to say. Elena just needs a little push to bring out her bitchy side. She just needs a little _Katherine_.

"MAYBE I WILL! You know what Katherine? I really thought WE were getting along but now, oh now! Now I know better. Human or vampire you're still _the same old cold heartless bitch_! You don't care about anybody but _yourself_! And the worst part is you use that _pathetic_ _excuse_ of '_survival'_ to reason your way out so you can act like a total bitch! Grow up will you and stop running away from your emotions. Klaus ruined your life but he didn't turn you into a heartless bitch! I actually like you aside from your over paranoid attitude about your 'humanity' showing. Just UGH!" Elena ranted spitting a few words with excessive venom enough to kill the whole population in the USA.

"Like I said, I'm only here _temporally_. My attitude depends on whom I with and your group of friends just ticks me off. You may think I'm your prisoner right now but remember _Gilbert_, I bow down to _no one._ Not Klaus, not the Salvatores, not to your Scooby gang and _especially not to __**YOU**__. My __**pathetic pouty**__ doppelganger_!" I spat with venom only I could muster up. I'm never this out of control with my emotions. UGGGGH! MOTHER FUCKIN EMOTIONS! Why does it only come out when I'm with ELENA!

For a moment there I totally forgot I was a human. It must have strike a nerve because the next thing I knew, I was pinned up to a wall by the throat with Elena's fangs hissing at me. Nice one Katherine. Get the newbie vamp angry. You just go. SHIT! She looks ready to kill. Play it cool Katherine and save your sorry ass before she sucks you dry.

"What's that you said _Katherine_?" She gripped my throat even harder. Goddamnit! I need to breathe!

Trying to peel her hands of my neck but to no vain I gulped hard. "I-I said . . . fuckin sexy not so pathetic doppelganger with a cute pout?" I answered with a light tone when she loosened her grip on me to let me talk.

"Nice try but how about I end you right now? After all, nobody is going to miss you and your bitchiness" Her eyes darkened as she moved her head closer to my pulsing artery. Great! She's not thinking right because of her bloodlust and now she wants to kill me! Think Katherine think!

As if on reflex, my hands moved away from her strong grip on my neck and landed to the both sides of her head, pulling her head to mine. She paused to look at me, shock that I had so much strength to pull her to me. Gently, I cupped her face with so much grace I didn't know I had and stroked the veins pooling around her eyes. Affectionately staring into her eyes, I reluctantly looked away only to land on her full red tempting lips. Closing the gap between us, I lightly kissed her. I didn't want to kiss her straight on the lips with her fangs out like that. I'm not sure where the sudden affectionate side came from but the moment our lips met, I felt a little zap of electricity pass through me. Shock took over her as her fangs retracted and her black blood shot eyes turned into big brown frying pans while she gaped at me.

I knew she wasn't going to kill me now but I had the urge to taste those luscious lips again. I want to feel that amazing sensation again. I _need_ too. Ignoring my oversized ego I let my emotions take over as I pulled her in for another kiss. A real kiss. I let my eyelids close as my mouth started moving on her, trying desperately to get a reaction. Slowly I felt Elena's lips start to move too. She's kissing me back! BOOYEAAH!

I could feel the numerous bolts of electricity zapping through me as we kissed. It felt heavenly as our lips matched so perfectly. Her hand broke away from my neck and snaked to my head. Her fingers finding their way into my soft curls before breaking the kiss. Thank god she did because I totally forgot that I had to breathe. Sucking in a gulp of air I rested my forehead on hers with my eyes still close. I was afraid to open them. What am I doing? Why am I falling for my doppelganger?!

I slowly opened my eyes only to meet curious, puzzled but pleased brown doe eyes staring back at me. I could see the happiness swirling in there much more than guilt. Odd. What about the Salvatores isn't this like cheating? Wait what? Since when was I even competing for her love?!

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I'm not sure what happened but one moment I was about to kill her and then the next second gentle hands cupping my face, stroking the veins under my eyes to relax. I couldn't help but lean into her hand. A few seconds later, I felt the softest pair of lips touch mine. Omg. Katherine just kissed me! And she's staring at me so timidly. Hold up! What's that? Are her eyes showing affection? Did she like me? I mean I knew she flirted with me and all plus I let her cuddle and touch me in ways only Stefan had touch me but she was just teasing me right?

As my fangs retracted I let my shock take over me to show her how insane this was. As if she was making a life changing decision she stopped, pulled me closer and kissed me square on the lips! I felt beyond amazing. I've never felt like this before, Damon and I had kissed even Stefan couldn't compare to how amazing it felt kissing Katherine.

I reluctantly pulled away as something reminded me that Katherine needed to breathe. Indeed she did. God she looks so beautiful right now. Pressing our foreheads together, she slowly opened her mesmerizing brown eyes to look at me. They were filled with a bunch of emotions I've **never** seen in her before. I recognized a few but was that _love_ I see? Was Katherine finally opening up and letting her emotions show?

* * *

**So whatcha think? OULALA A FUCKIN **_**KISS**_**! What's next? Hahaha anyways I hope yall enjoyed the little scene between Caroline and Katherine. Some of you requested that so I hope this pleases you. Anyways REVIEWS PLEASE! GET ME UP TO 40 reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A bit late on the update but I've been quite busy. Anyways, enjoy and thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I kept yall waiting :)**

* * *

**Saturday, Elena's house, 6:15pm**

My name is Katerina Petrova and I am a descendant of Tatia Petrova. Ever since I turned into a vampire, I had reluctantly changed my name to Katherine Pierce with the excuse of a new beginning. I knew for a fact that I needed to start a new life, it was simply inevitable. Even though I knew what I had to do, I was simply too stubborn to change so quickly and leave the old naïve Katerina with full of innocent human emotions behind. My stubbornness didn't last long because ever since I found out my family was murdered by a monstrous feign, I flipped the switch and turned my undead life towards a different path. My inhuman soul craved for a fresh start in **everything**.

Some may say I'm over paranoid while some are convinced I've lost it completely but my decision to not trust anyone is the wisest decision I've ever made. It did me well in the survival department but my no trusting motto left my humanity in the dust, buried deep down under a heavy rock and out of reach. Without my humanity I turned cold, heartless and vicious. In other words, I became a total bitch.

I used and manipulated numerous people of every kind to my every need. As long as I got what I wanted I didn't care who I had to fool. I threw them away after I'm done without a second thought, without any remorse. I built a huge fortress taller than any mountain on Earth around my non beating heart to keep love and other common emotions my human self would possess out of my system. My mind was convinced I didn't need them to survive plus it will only slow me down and that is not an option I'm willing to take. So I pushed away any affectionate emotions like love, sympathy, remorsefulness, sadness and other petty emotions to a faraway place at the back of my mind and locked it. Why not be rid of the excess luggage right?

Starting each and every day without my humanity felt blissful. There was no guilt, no right or wrong, no pain and the best part is, I felt invincible. After a while though, my humanity tried to get free. It tried to crawl back to me. And sometimes, I let it. The times I let it in were horrible. I felt disgusted, irritated, angered, depressed, insecure, weak and pathetic. Most of all, I felt lost. I yearned for my mother's touch. Her kind, encouraging, loving words and strong hands to lead me back home. I needed my mother to lead me back to a time when I was just Katerina Petrova, a rebellious daughter with astounding beauty and a **good heart**. A time when I was full of innocence compared to now. I also needed my father and his protective arms around me when I was afraid. His stern words of warning to keep me out of danger. I rarely listened though.

Well this is me, Katherine Pierce. I'm a 537 year old cold hearted vampire who loved less and less each and every day to the point of no return till now. My hardened heart is cracking because of my humanity literally. I'm a human now and I'm lost. Hence in conclusion, I have only one person to blame. Her name is Elena Gilbert and she's my dull as dishwater doppelganger.

Sighing Katherine pulled the covers above her head with a loud huff of annoyance as she tried to fall asleep by burying herself under the warm material. Katherine laid on Elena's bed trying her very best to avoid Elena. After the kiss, she gave Elena the lamest most logical excuse only Katherine could come up with at the moment to save her sorry ass from her own emotions. Elena on the other hand wasn't so easily fooled. The younger doppelganger was persistent to find out why Katherine had kissed her.

**Flashback, Saturday, Elena's house at 12.45pm**

"Did you just kiss me?" Elena bluntly asked. They had just shared their first kiss, their foreheads were still leaning on each other as Elena's hands were now loosely resting on Katherine's waist while Katherine held the back of Elena's head in a gentle way.

Blinking a few times Katherine pulled back and properly stood in front of Elena. Her arms falling limply to her side as Elena too pulled back. "Well-" she paused unsure of what to say. Should she be truthful or hold her tongue? "You kissed back" Katherine covered with a sly smirk as she quickly tried to regain her composure.

Furrowing her brows, "I.." Elena tried to respond but at the moment, nothing logical seemed to come out. Using Elena's momentarily confusion, Katherine made an attempt to escape from being trapped between the wall and Elena. Heading swiftly to the stairs, Katherine was blocked yet again by Elena appearing in front of her with vampire speed. The younger doppelganger seemed determined to get answers.

Cocking an eyebrow up she asked again, "Why did you kiss me?" A firm voice lacing her question.

Katherine shrugged before answering, "You're asking all the wrong questions _Elena_" The elder doppelganger smirked when she saw confusion and annoyance written all over Elena's expression. "What you really should be figuring out is why _you_ _kissed back" _Katherine asked. A suggestive tone embedded in her voice.

"I wasn't thinking straight and my heightened vampire emotions weren't helping too" Elena haughtily answered trying to avoid Katherine's mind games. She had spent too much time with the elder doppelganger to get caught in another simple mind trick Katherine uses to confuse her. Elena knew what would happen if she got caught yet again in another one of Katherine's mind games. It was not fun the slightest bit.

Frowning at Elena's smart respond Katherine answered nonchalantly, "I needed to stop you from sucking me dry. You weren't thinking straight and I obviously did that because I had too" smirking she cheekily added, "Like it?"

A scoff escaped the young vampire's lips, "Hardly." she frowned. It wasn't entirely false though. She loved someone else. Fidgeting slightly before speaking again, "Then what about the second time?" she timidly added.

"I- I don't leave loose ends Elena." Katherine swiftly answered before breaking eye contact. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. All that drama you pulled this now left me exhausted … and bruised." She lightly added when she tried to cock her head to the side.

Moving to the side, Elena let Katherine walk past her without another word. Katherine awkwardly climbed up the stairs as calm as she could, fully aware of Elena's skull piercing eyes following her. She was just grateful that Elena didn't try to ask any more questions.

**Present time, 6.15pm**

"I don't know Care." Elena sighed exasperatedly through the phone. "She hasn't come out of _our_ room since this afternoon. I know for a fact she's not sleeping. She's been fidgeting in there all day" Elena stated out, not noticing the word 'our' in her sentence. Caroline on the other hand did.

"Could you tell me again why she kissed you?" Caroline asked in her usual confused adorable voice.

"_Careee_.. I told you. I was about to kill her and she said, I quote; "I needed to stop you from sucking me dry. You weren't thinking straight and I obviously did that because I had too" Elena answered like a robot while pinching the bridge of her nose clearly irritated. She'd explained 2 times already! How many more times did she need to explain it for it to be clear?

"I'm sorry okay! Its just too much to take in at the moment" Caroline defended herself over the phone. Pouting she answered, "Well how about this. Tell her I want to have a girls night out and we'll go to a club near town like we used too. We'll get drunk and you'll get your answers! We can bring Bonnie along too!" Caroline proudly suggested with a huge grin.

"I don't know Care.. What if she says no? What about dinner? She needs to eat you know." Elena drawled out disapprovingly.

"Well aren't you protective of her" Caroline lightly blurted out. "Come on Lena, it'll be fun. We'll get drunk and party the night away, ditching the drama for a while. I'm sure Katherine needs a drink too. Maybe she'll talk when she's drunk enough. And about dinner, I bet she's hungry already. I know I am. We could go to your favourite restaurant, TGIF right?"

"Isn't it expensive and a little too fancy?" Elena said, still cryptic.

"Stop worrying and leave it all to me! All you need to worry about is getting changed into something sexy and dragging Katherine out of the house. People speak when they're drunk Elena. Trust me. I'll call Bonnie kay? We'll meet you at your house by **7pm**. Don't be late young lady!" Caroline bossily told her friend before giggling at her own dramatics.

Rolling her eyes the vampire answered, "Alright, alright! I'll _try_ to be punctual queen Caroline." Elena sarcastically added before laughing too. She felt much better after talking to Caroline. Caroline didn't judge and that's what made it feel alright. It gave hope to Elena.

"And Elena.." Caroline called in a gentle voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'll still love you no matter what okay? Even if you're bisexual." Caroline lovingly comforted her troubled friend. She had grew out of her shallowness and became a better person. Ever since she was turned, her life took a different path. A better one to be more specific.

"Thanks Care, for understanding and for being there for me. I love you" Elena whispered gratefully, truly touched by her best friend's kind words. Silent tears rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe them. She was too touched to bother.

They've been talking on the phone for over an hour already. Elena had spilled the beans from A to Z to Caroline. She didn't want to tell anything to Bonnie, Stefan or Damon about her _situation_. Elena was too afraid of their reaction. She had a strong feeling they would judge her negatively and not accept her. Maybe she was exaggerating, maybe it was just her overthinking but she didn't want to be hated for liking her doppelganger. Heck the whole thing was messed up! Elena had come to terms with the fact that she held a certain unknown attraction to Katherine. Even Caroline couldn't blame her. Katherine was a seductress. She's been flirting with almost everybody in their group except for Bonnie whom she claimed to hate. Other than that, she's got everyone's attention on her. Katherine was gorgeous and she knew it. Human or vampire, Katherine flaunted and flirted her way around to get what she wanted. She was excellent at it too.

The fact that Katherine has been teasing Elena for the past few days were also affecting Elena's affection towards the elder doppelganger. Katherine did a lot of flirting, especially towards Elena for an obvious reason. She wanted to tease and fluster Elena to the brink of insanity. Plus, she wanted to get her way in things she knew she couldn't get considering she had no compulsion. What surprised her most was the fact that she had let Katherine do such things towards her. For example, she had let the elder doppelganger snuggle next to her on mornings they were too lazy to wake up, hugged her from behind when Katherine was too lazy to do ANY housework and most of all, Katherine would purposely wear revealing clothes or be accidentally caught half naked sometimes just to get Elena up in a fit. Katherine got away with most of them too and Elena secretly didn't mind the extra attention Katherine was giving her. Sure it was wrong and she was only being used but the kissed earlier today told otherwise. Was she jumping to conclusions too fast? Who knew except Katherine.

"Time to get some answers Elena" she sighed out before heading up to their room.

*Knock knock*

". . ."

"Kat?"

". . . ."

"I'm coming in and I know you're not asleep" Elena told before entering and walking towards the window to sit there.

"What?"

"We're going out for dinner soon and later to a club"

"_Mmmm_, why?" Katherine purred out, trying to seem normal and flirty when she was clearly agitated. "Since when did boring old Elena go to clubs?"

"Caroline wants to have a girls night out and she's bringing Bonnie along. We're having dinner at TGIF before heading to the club so get ready now. We can't be late again or Caroline will surely kill us" Elena answered trying to stifle a chuckle at the thought of Caroline fuming at them again.

"_Mmrrmn_, my favourite restaurant! Tempting but I'll pass. I'm staying right here tonight" Katherine moved her around arms to further emphasize her statement.

"Too bad Kat, it's not your choice. You're going out and that's final." Elena answered sternly. She was a little surprised that TGIF was Katherine's favourite restaurant but then again, they were doppelgangers so maybe it was just some weird connection thing they shared. "Oh and be nice to Bonnie, she's coming too" Elena added firmly in a threatening way. She was done being nice all the time.

"Ugh. The wench. Party pooper!" Katherine slumped back in bed crossing her hands in front of her chest.

Chuckling she shot her eyebrows up, "Who you?" Elena teased with a childish grin. She hated the awkward tension between them. It didn't feel right and its been going on for a good period of time. It needed to end. "Come on! Get changed!"

Funny, Katherine said with a small laugh,"Bossy much?"

"Very" Elena smirked in a very Katherine-ish way.

And with that said, the girls came to a mutual understanding to just avoid the topic for now and move on. The tension between them disappeared quickly as they kept joking around with witty comments on each other. It was as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Saturday, 7pm**

"Elenaaaa!" both girls squealed as they embraced their friend in a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you guys" Elena confessed, still hugging them.

"Missed you guys? You've been seeing Caroline almost every day!" Bonnie teased while Elena and Caroline burst out laughing.

"Skirt and an oversized top? Wow Lena! Katherine lives with you for a days and your fashion sense turns hot!" Caroline joked in her bubbly voice, scanning her friend from head to toe. "Hey where's Kat-"

"_Mmrrnm_, Caroline. Complimenting me already?" Katherine purred, walking down the stairs in a provocative manner. Her hips swinging left and right while her red luscious lips curled into a smirk. "Bonnie" Katherine acknowledge with a sarcastic smile. Well, she sneered but in a 'polite' way. She wanted to stay on good terms with Elena tonight. She honestly didn't like having to ignore her doppelganger and after this afternoon, she was determined to stay on speaking terms with Elena.

"Always with the grand entrances" Elena rolled her eyes at her doppelganger. In actual fact, she was scanning Katherine from head to toe like Caroline had done earlier to herself. Her hungry eyes roaming every inch of Katherine's well toned body.

Katherine wore short denim shorts, a peachy-red oversized half sleeve top that revealed her right shoulder and a pair of black ankle length high converse shoes. Her eyes were done in a smoky way using mascara and eyeliner while her lips were an alluring dark read. To tie the whole outfit together, she wore silver earrings with a few bangles and rings on each hand. She looked sexy, hot, stunning, mouth watering, amazing, seductive; in short, she was every guy's **or** girl's wet dream. Her olive skin was exposed at all the right places yet covering most of her body, teasing the person to look for more. Her get up was sure to get the whole club's attention; at least Elena was mesmerized already.

"Like what you see?" Katherine purred when she caught Elena soaking up her whole form. She knew she looked enticing, a major turn on for anyone with a brain. But seeing Elena practically drooling over her gave Katherine a certain happiness. Elena herself looked alluring. She was exposing some skin and if she bent down just a little bit, Katherine swore she could see her a black lace panties. God the room felt a lot hotter now that's she's noticed Elena. Caroline and Bonnie looked gorgeous too but at the moment, nothing can compare to her doppelganger's amazing beauty.

"Okaaay .. Let's head out and have some fun!" Caroline squealed, quickly interrupting and covering for her friend who was furiously blushing. Can vampire's blush? Well Elena seemed flustered already by all the eyes on her.

"Ye-yeah" Elena squeaked. Bonnie silently eyed everyone in the room not understanding what was happening. She was suspicious but she'll stay quiet for now.

**Saturday at TGIF, 7.48pm.**

Caroline sat next to Bonnie while the two doppelgangers sat opposite them. They were seated at one corner of the fancy restaurant, away from the crowd that had gathered in the middle. They wanted some privacy.

"So how are the urges now? Got them, well you know.. under control? Do you want me to seat opposite Katherine? Because I don't want to-" Bonnie was cut short when Elena interrupted her.

"Naah. It's fine. I'll be alright. Caroline and Stefan helped a lot plus staying with Katherine here" Elena turned to Katherine. "Had helped me control my blood lust" Elena smiled reassuringly at her worried friend.

"Katherine's been helping you control your blood lust? Wow? Katherine helping? " Bonnie cocked a shock eyebrow up, glancing between Elena and Katherine. Her eyes flickering back and forth as she thought, trying to conjure any reason to Katherine's sudden kindness. As far as she knew, Katherine **never** did anything without an ulterior motive so why start now?

"I know right! Katherine's been acting less bitchy ever since she became human! Who knew she could be human even as a human!" Caroline answered while questioning no one in particular. She gave a toothy grin to Katherine who's eyes turned to slits because of her un-needed comment.

Shaking her head in surprise, Bonnie asked again, "Elena? Care's kidding right?" Her voice portrayed shock still not believing the words flowing out of Caroline's mouth. Katherine and helping sounded too surreal!

"Its true." Elena finally answered nonchalantly.

Bonnie scowled at her best friend but Elena only nodded in confirmation to her earlier answer.

"Don't be so surprised _Bennett_ and close your mouth. You'll attract flies" Katherine remarked in a bitchy way. Her lips curled into a devious smirk when she felt Bonnie glaring daggers at her. Elena elbowed Katherine in the ribs while Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes at the whole exchange between the two ladies.

Katherine sure was a mystery. Elena described her like she was some angel from heaven but the way she acts said otherwise. Why did Katherine have to be so bitchy? Elena already knew she was a softy and Caroline herself knew it too. Maybe Katherine was an angel, a fallen angel.

**At the club at 9pm**

"If it was me entering here, I wouldn't need compulsion" Katherine remarked to Caroline smirking arrogantly with a playful tone to her statement. It was a light hearted joke that Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes while Bonnie laughed at the pair.

The four of them actually had a great dinner. After the little commotion and a few 'walks' to the toilet with Elena, Katherine finally 'gave up'. It was either stay silent or be elbowed in the ribs quite painfully by Elena. Katherine on the other hand was smart and wise. She chose neither and instead switched her game plan. She chose to kill Bonnie with kindness. It lasted for a solid 5 minutes until Elena huffed out angrily and dragged her rather roughly to the ladies room, again.

**Flashback **

"Katherine! Will you quit acting like a child? Stop being mean to Bonnie. We talked about this!" Elena ranted when they reached the toilet.

"Actually, you talked. I was forced to listen while you nagged" Katherine replied with a matter of fact tone. It was true after all. Each trip they took to the toilet was usually Elena nagging at her. All Katherine did was give the usual "yes" and "no" before she was dragged out again to dine with Barbie and Barney.

Sighing Elena shot back "You know what I mean!" her tone an octave higher. She was even more frustrated than before. If looks could kill, Katherine would be out cold by now. Steam was literally coming out of the younger doppelganger's ears.

"Do I, Elena?" Katherine asked back in a soft voice, dropping her gaze from Elena. When Elena didn't say a word she continued, "You told me to be nice. I was being nice until you dragged us here again, **yelling** **at me for being nice!**" Katherine sneered lightly, pausing for a while, looking at her doppelganger's face as it filled with guilt. Elena was too nice and easy to manipulate. The girl felt too much and for now, Katherine was using it to her advantage. "I'm being nice to Bonnie the bitch witch who tried to kill me with her pain in the ass migraines for you Elena! You're making me look mean by dragging me here every 10 minutes or so. How does that work hm?" Katherine asked with piercing eyes. She knew her words got through to Elena, even if it wasn't entirely true.

"I-I" Elena weakly tried to defend herself but chose otherwise and sighed in defeat. Walking towards Katherine she wrapped her arms around the somewhat very surprised double and clung to her. Their warm bodies fitting at all the right places as their warmth mixed together. It felt nice. Katherine liked it but her guilt caught up with her. She didn't deserve it.

Elena's hands had wrapped themselves around Katherine's waist while her chin rested on Katherine's left shoulder. "You're right and I'm sorry" Elena quietly spoke. Katherine fidgeted slightly as her hands played with the tips of Elena's long locks. She felt guilty by Elena's intense sincerity in her apology. Elena was selfless and Katherine was toying with her.

"Let's go back and eat alright?" Elena sweetly asked with a kind smile. Entangling their hands together in a very affectionate way, Elena gently tugged at Katherine's hand, steering them back to their seat.

The rest of the dinner went amazing. Katherine didn't give any mean or sarcastic remarks to Bonnie or Caroline. She sat there next to Elena in a comfortable silence with the usual nod and smile to them while the three girls giggled and joked around. Caroline and Bonnie were pretty surprised by the sudden change in Katherine but Elena shrugged it off with a wink and a gentle smile to Katherine. What Bonnie and Caroline didn't know was that Elena and Katherine's hands were still entwined together under the table. Elena's right hand was gently stroking Katherine's left hand while she ate. Somehow in a odd and twisted way, Katherine felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It felt consuming yet safe. Was love like that or was it just another human emotion fooling her?

**End of Flashback. **

"Oh please. I'd love to see you try now" Caroline smirked while placing a hand on her hip. They were just entering the club and the loud music bombarding their ears were making it hard for them to talk so Katherine shrugged it off and dragged Elena to the bar.

"Can I have a—"Katherine started but was rudely interrupted by the bartender.

"Are you even old enough sweetheart?" The cheeky bartender asked trying to flirt with Katherine. He looked somewhere around his forties. Way too old for Katherine to be fuckin. He had some ripped muscles under that white V-neck t-shirt but too bad, Katherine liked younger men.

Katherine was about to speak up again when Caroline interrupted, "4 bottles of the best vodka you got creepy" her eyes dilating when she spoke.

"Care! Are you using compulsion?" Elena asked disapprovingly.

"What? I'm short on cash and so is Bonnie! Right Bonnie?" Caroline asked for backup.

"Uuum yeah?"

"CAROLINE FORBES! Are you hearing yourself?!" Elena demanded rather sternly.

"Come on Elle. It's just for tonight. Caroline and Bonnie want to have fun and my way of having fun in a club is getting drunk!" Katherine reasoned with a seductive smile. "Or if you don't want me drunk, I could always grind on some people" Katherine smirked even more as she winked at her doppelganger while Bonnie and Caroline grinned when they saw Elena giving up.

"You're not grinding on anyone" Elena said slightly possessively but quickly added "because if you get raped I'm not finding you."

"Fine mon amour" Katherine ended taking a swing from her bottle of vodka brought to them by the bartender a few minutes ago whilst they were arguing.

"Well I'm mingling so adiós amigos!" Bonnie danced away with a bottle in her hand too.

"And I see a cute guy" Caroline purred, eyeing a cute buff blonde guy smiling at her on the other side. "Let loose Lena and _good luck_!" Caroline winked knowingly before sauntering off to the man.

"Guess it's just you and me" Elena shrugged, taking a swing of her vodka too.

"Lets dance!" Katherine exclaimed taking another swing of her vodka. It was already half gone.

They danced for a good 15 minutes to the various beats being played. Katherine had finished her whole bottle in 10 minutes flat while they danced. Elena wasn't one to drink too much but the scent of all the warm bodies pumping blood everywhere got her bottle finished too.

"I needuh pwee" Katherine's slurred speech reached Elena's ears through the loud music.

Caroline was somewhere in the more private rooms while Bonnie was flirting with some guy near the bar. They were both clearly drunk and sexually attracted to each other but Bonnie seemed a little more sober then the guy she was eye fuckin with.

"Hahahaha you're drunk Kat!" Elena laughed as she pulled Katherine to the toilet and away from the dancing crowd.

"I'm not twad dunk!" Katherine pouted trying to defend herself before going into the toilet. A few minutes later and she was out looking a little sober and less drunk.

"Uuugh! I puked" Katherine groaned while leaning close next to Elena on a wall.

"I heard" Elena chuckled.

"Not funny Elle"

"You deserve it. You drank it all in 10 minutes while dancing around. By the way that guy sitting at the left table there has been looking at you since you started 'dancing'" Elena remarked, sounding bitter when it came to the guy watching Katherine.

"Mmm" Katherine licked her lips. "How old? What does he look like?" Katherine asked still not glancing at the guy.

"Around his twenties, brown hair, green eyes and a good body" Elena answered, analysing the guy. She had to admit, the boy was very good looking and very hard. A tent could visibly be seen under his jeans thanks to Katherine and her mouth-watering dance. She got half the male population drooling because of her.

"Somebody to bring home tonight" Katherine drawled with a huge smirk, still drunk.

"Kat?" Elena called nudging the body on her right lightly. Caroline and Elena had planned to get Katherine drunk so she would answer some questions and right now, it seemed like the perfect time to do that. Katherine was drunk and way too talkative to notice the slips she'll let out soon.

"Mon amour?" Katherine purred seductively in Elena ear before pulling back to look at her with lust filled eyes. Elena wasn't sure if Katherine was intentionally directing that sinful gaze to her or not but it sent shivers up her spine. Elena was already wet thanks to all the grinding and dry humping from various men she danced with but Katherine made her even wetter.

"Why did you kiss me?" Elena timidly asked, unsure of what she was to expect from Katherine at this moment.

"You mean like this?" Katherine asked seductively before crashing her soft lips to Elena. It tasted like vodka of course.

Their kiss was hot and demanding. It was lust filled and absolutely electrifying. Katherine's blunt teeth bit on Elena's bottom lip asking for entrance. When Elena denied her permission, Katherine shoved a leg in between Elena's legs and applied pressure to Elena's soaking wet core. This caused Elena to moan and Katherine took this opportunity to force her tongue in, exploring her doppelganger's mouth. Their tongues soon found each other and started a fight for dominance. Surprisingly, Elena won. Not wasting any time, Katherine pushed Elena further in to the wall, pressing their bodies together as one while her hand found their way to Elena's ass.

Breaking their kiss, Katherine sucked in a deep breath before nibbling from Elena's jaw down to her neck and sucking hard on Elena's once beating pulse. Elena moaned while losing her fingers in Katherine's brown curls, urging Katherine to continue. Katherine's fingers drifted lower and lower before landing on Elena's inner thigh. Considering Elena was wearing a mini skirt, it was fairly easy for Katherine to get her fingers near Elena's inner thigh.

Yanking Katherine's head back up with her hand Elena went for another mind blowing kiss while Katherine plunged one finger in Elena's wet folds. They were so lost in the moment with Katherine fingering Elena and Elena knitting Katherine's breast that they didn't notice Caroline and Bonnie walking their way until Bonnie gasped.

"Elena?!"

Breaking their kiss and quickly pulling her hands away Elena stuttered, "B-Bon-nnie? Caroline!"

Katherine pulled back too, her finger sliding out of Elena with a 'plop' sound as she brought it up to her lips, licking her finger dry and clearly moaning out an approval to Elena. Elena couldn't help but feel weak in the knees as she gulped hard, looking away from Katherine and her friends. Katherine was clearly too drunk to care as she leaned her throbbing head own Elena's shoulder. Elena on the other hand flinched at this. She was caught making out with Katherine! What would Bonnie say now? What about Stefan and Damon? Damon! Hell was she in deep shit. _Katherine_ was _hell_ but nobody had ever told her that _hell_ tasted this good.

* * *

Oulala! Hahaha some smut! Anyways, this was just a tease and **thank you for the reviews**! **Tell me what you think, what you want and what you dont want. I'll be sure to add it to my story! **Oh and im sorry if there are any mistakes, point it out in your reviews please. I'm a bit lazy to re-read :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello oh so lovely readers! I greatly apologize for the long wait but I have a really **important** exam around the corner so it'll be a while till my next update. I promise you I'll update more frequently** after 16/10/2012**. Anyways I hope this would satisfy you for now! :)

* * *

**RECAP**

"Elena?!"

Breaking their kiss and quickly pulling her hands away Elena stuttered, "B-Bon-nnie? Caroline!"

Katherine pulled back too, her finger sliding out of Elena with a 'plop' sound as she brought it up to her lips, licking her finger dry and clearly moaning out an approval to Elena. Elena couldn't help but feel weak in the knees as she gulped hard, looking away from Katherine and her friends. Katherine was clearly too drunk to care as she leaned her throbbing head on Elena's shoulder. Elena on the other hand flinched at this. She was caught making out with Katherine! What would Bonnie say now? What about Stefan and Damon? Damon! Hell was she in deep shit.

**Wednesday, Elena's house, 12pm.**

It had been an awkward ride home after the party. Neither Bonnie nor Caroline tried to speak to Elena or her drunk and passed out doppelganger. The next day few were no better. In fact it was ten thousand times worse. It was filled with a deafening silence followed by none other than the pure torture of ignorance to the 'horror' _they've_ seen. Elena wasn't an ounce bit prepared for all her friends to come in, bombarding her with puzzling questions. To face their harsh judgements all alone was what she feared the most. Her heightened vampire mood swings weren't helping too.

"Elena Gilbert, you are in deep shit." Elena bitterly thought over and over again like a mantra while fiddling with her bed covers. She had too many questions of her own swirling in her already over worked brain and the fact that Katherine was avoiding her too wasn't helping. Katherine as usual, ran for the hills like she always had done in the past. Well, literally. She kept an obvious distance from Elena since their little make out session. Maybe she too had to do some serious thinking. One thing that was plain obvious is that neither could stand not being on speaking terms with each other. The atmosphere in the house was chocking beyond anything.

The strong attraction pulling them together was very hard to resist nonetheless ignore. Their secret sideways glances that both doppelgangers would give each other out of curiosity only seemed to fuel their unknown attraction towards each other. Katherine too seemed rather quiet and even more subtle than before. They needed to break their unmistakably gruesome silence and talk about it out which was exactly what Elena was debating about right now. Should she make the first move? Would Katherine even want to talk about it? Was there anything to even talk about or was she the only one overthinking things? Ugh.

Reluctantly sliding out of bed like a slug, Elena took her first few steps to what might possibly her happiness or disappointment. Wait. Was she hoping for something to go down between her and Katherine? Hesitating in her actions, she quietly opened the door and walked down the stairs. It was lunch time and Katherine was eating at the dining table by herself. It had been that way since she sobered up.

Noticing some movement out of the corner of her right eye, Katherine glanced up to look at the slow approaching figure. Unsure of what to do next, she continued eating her peperoni pizza like nothing was wrong. She didn't want to face Elena right now, plus, she was hungry. As far as she knew, they hadn't had a single conversation since she sobered up. It was partially her fault for their current situation. She was the one who started their no talk situation and before she knew it, they had gone from no speaking to full out avoiding each other in any way possible. Elena now slept in another room and would only go in her own room to take some clothes when she had gone down for breakfast. They hadn't been in the same room for the last 36 hours so why was Elena approaching her now?

"Katherine?" Elena spoke first before sitting opposite her doppelganger. Pausing for a while, she looked around the house, analysing her surrounding as if she was unfamiliar with her own home before looking at Katherine straight in eye for a brief second. "We **should** talk" Elena quietly muttered, breaking eye contact. "**Need** to talk" Elena firmly corrected herself after a while.

Eyeing her doppelganger Katherine asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with Bennett and Forbes right now?"

Shaking her head from side to side Elena answered, "Bonnie _texted_ me earlier saying she couldn't make it today. She's doing the spell tomorrow. Anyways we need to talk." Elena explained.

Ignoring Elena's attempt to have 'the talk' Katherine slyly diverted their attention to another topic. "The spell you're doing tomorrow, it'll be dangerous Elena. To fool around with such magic is dangerous. Bonnie should know better than this" she drawled out disapprovingly with concern. Even she was surprised with herself. When did she start caring?

Quickly defending herself Elena answered, "Bonnie said it was a simple spell and even took the time to prepare herself for it. It's not like the other spells where she's always forced to do it. She's stronger than you give her credit for" Elena firmly defended her friend, momentarily going off topic.

"And what happens if you get hurt in the process? What then, **Elena**?" Katherine questioned as Elena's name rolled of off her tongue so smoothly. Elena loved the way Katherine said her name. It had a little Bulgarian-British-American-ish accent. **Only** **Katherine** could make her name sound so sexy.

"Bonnie will .. fix me. Plus I'm a vampire now and a little blood will make it okay" Elena answered unconvincingly.

"What if it's mentally and not physically?" Katherine persisted while cocking an eyebrow up.

Frowning at this Elena snapped back, "I managed to live with you for the pass few days and that's an achievement considering how demanding you are. Bearing with the mental torture **you** give is hands down the worst thing on earth. I'm sure I'll be fine" Elena smugly answered.

"You actually have a sense of humour. Interesting" Katherine shot back with a sarcastic smirk.

Rolling her eyes and choosing to ignore her smirking doppelganger, Elena got up and walked over to the fridge for some blood bags. She was starving and having a human in front of her wasn't helping her hunger. Walking back to sit in front of her previous seat, Elena spoke again. She was a girl on a mission and she wasn't going to let Katherine waltz her way out of this one.

"Like I was saying, we need to talk" Elena said after a gulp of her blood. It tasted exquisite and drenched her hunger, her thirst.

Visibly slouching in her seat at her failed attempts to at least postpone their talk, Katherine weakly tried, "**You** need to talk. Not me"

"Fine. I need to talk and you need to give answers."

"I don't _**need**_ to do anything." Katherine childishly refused. She was Katherine Pierce after all, she did what she wanted when she wanted.

Frowning, Elena replied with a pout "We're going to have to talk about **us** someday, Katherine. Let's just get it over with. The sooner the better" Elena softly pleaded with her big brown eyes. Katherine instantly felt bad for denying anything from her. God damn it!

"Can we wait for another day or two?" Katherine hopelessly asked even though she knew the answer to her question. It was stalling their talk so why not right?

"Kaaaaaat" Elena whined slightly frustrated. She knew her doppelganger was doing this on purpose. It was another one of her signature styles Katherine would use frequently on her. It seriously was a pretty good distraction Katherine is putting on but Elena wasn't going to fall for it now. Na-ah.

"Elenaaaaa" Katherine mimicked with an 'innocent' smirk as her eyes sparkled with mischief. She missed this, their bickering and teasing. Whatever they have going on between them felt right and natural, consuming and adventurous. It was something no word could possibly ever describe it.

Deciding to wash her dishes now and stall some more, Katherine got up and innocently made her way to the sink like she wasn't in the middle of a very important conversation. This of course pissed Elena off. She turned her body around and silently glared daggers at her doppelganger. Taking her time to wash her dishes, Katherine finally finished after a good 8 and a half minutes. Elena counted. Using her vampire speed, Elena appeared behind her doppelganger that was halfway turning around to walk away from the sink.

Trapping Katherine between the sink and her body, Elena slowly asked. "What is this thing going on between us?" Curiosity and confusion mixed with desperation was laced with her words.

What was Katherine to answer? That maybe, just maybe, she kind of - sort of- just a little (a lot) like her dull as dishwater doppelganger? That she herself isn't entirely sure? But she likes it anyway especially when they kissed? So many questions and so many possible answers yet none seemed to hit the dot. WHY?!

Contemplating on what to do next, Katherine let her instincts kick in. She was done trying to think. Slowly walking closer towards Elena, Katherine gently cup Elena's face with both hands and whispered into her ear, "I think I'm attracted to you, _**Elena**_. More than I'm willing to admit right now"

Elena closed her eyes as those words settled into her skull. Katherine's hot breath next to her ear and their bodies barely inches apart was sending too many bolts of electricity through her veins. It felt electrifying yet odd and irrational considering all Katherine did was whisper an answer. AN ANSWER!

"S-sso you like me..?" Elena half concluded and half questioned as she stuttered the words out. Katherine had pulled back now but her hands were still cupping her face. Elena couldn't help but lean in closer to her hands. They felt so warm and soft, nothing like she expected from a cold hearted killer.

Staring at her doppelganger in the eyes, Katherine leaned in for a kiss to Elena's parted mouth. Elena tensed at first but easily responded to their kiss. It wasn't like their first two kisses, this was soft and full of emotion. They were both mutually accepting each other as they felt connected. By the time Katherine had pulled back, her back was leaning against the nearest wall and Elena's hands were also cupping her face.

Smiling sincerely at Elena, she reluctantly untangled herself from the girl and moved away from the wall. She didn't need to explain anymore for her kiss said more than enough. Winking at the girl, Katherine sashayed her way to the stairs and disappeared from Elena's sight. Both the doppelgangers had a smile on their face and the tension around the house seems to have lifted a lot. Elena still had some questions about their relationship but for now, she would let it rest. Katherine had opened up and that was a very big deal considering she was always so distant when it came to her feelings. Not the talk that Elena expected but it will suffice for now.

* * *

Sorry for leaving you hanging so long with the last chapter. I know I didn't explain enough in this chapter but I'll assure you that **if you have any questions, just review or pm me**. Give me suggestions for the next chapter and** tell me what you want me to explain** in it too. I promise to write a longer chapter with a **complete explanation after 16/10/2012!** Thank you for bearing with me and reviews please :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it's taking me ages to update! Also, to any of you who has been affected by the hurricane just know my thoughts and best wishes go out to you. I really hope you all stay safe and know that I'm thinking about you. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**RECAP**

Slowly walking closer towards Elena, Katherine gently cupped Elena's face with both hands and whispered into her ear, "I think I'm attracted to you, Elena. More than I'm willing to admit right now"

"S-sso you like me..?" Elena half concluded and half questioned as she stuttered the words out. Katherine had pulled back now but her hands were still cupping her face. Elena couldn't help but lean in closer to her hands. They felt so warm and soft, nothing like she expected from a cold hearted killer.

Staring at her doppelganger in the eyes, Katherine leaned in for a kiss to Elena's parted mouth.

Smiling sincerely at Elena, she reluctantly untangled herself from the girl and moved away from the wall. She didn't need to explain anymore for her kiss said more than enough. Winking at the girl, Katherine sashayed her way to the stairs and disappeared from Elena's sight. Both the doppelgangers had a smile on their face and the tension around the house seems to have lifted a lot. Elena still had some questions about their relationship but for now, she would let it rest. Katherine had opened up and that was a very big deal considering she was always so distant when it came to her feelings. Not the talk that Elena expected but it will suffice for now.

* * *

**Friday, Elena's house.**

**Elena's POV**

"I'm leaving in 5minutes! You ready yet?" I asked while lying down on my bed. I was ready to leave but Katherine, oh Miss Katherine decided to laze around and waste time because she didn't want to go meet Bonnie and Caroline. Hell, she didn't want to even see Stefan and Damon.

"You can leave without me!" Katherine suggested loudly with a hint of mischievousness from the bathroom before popping out to get an answer. She had finally changed into something 'worthy of her body' as she would say as my eyes scanned her figure from head to toe. Hugging her luscious frame was a vintage cream coloured top and a pair of black skinny jeans to match with her black high heeled boots. The day has finally arrived for Bonnie to try her soul switching spell with me and Caroline as her test subjects.

"And let you snoop around in my house? Dream on Kat!" I teased as she made her way to me. Pulling the covers away, she lazily crawled in and snuggled next to me. My arm didn't waste a beat to wrap it around her waist. We've been snuggling and doing a lot of sappy little stuff since her little confession. Katherine was a lot more bearable but still a pain in the ass nonetheless.

"And who says I haven't?" She smugly replied as she played with a lock of my brown hair. Her head was buried deep in the crook of my neck, eyes closed and when she spoke, her warm breath made the butterflies in my stomach turn into a zoo! A fucking zoo! God was she gorgeous.

"Jerk!" I muttered while untangling myself from her warm embrace. She scowled at this and I couldn't help but smile at her childishness. Purposely stretching my 'aching muscles' in front of her, I innocently watched as her hungry eyes followed my every move. This was how we acted, constantly teasing each other to get a reaction from the other and throwing sappy comments back and forth before denying it completely. Our light bickering never an ending cycle, it was just how we were.

"Ready?" I asked yet again to get her attention away from my boobs. She had been staring for quite a while now. Judging by her dazed out face I'm guessing her thoughts were pretty wild for her to zone out for so long. Kinky.

"Mhm" she half moaned half answered as she got up and sauntered her way to me. I was leaning against the door frame when she finally caught up. Trapping me between the door frame and herself she nibbled on my ear before whispering, "Tease". I moaned in ecstasy as her hands ran down my back and landed on my ass. Gripping it roughly she pushed herself further in causing the friction in between our lower regions to increase. Moving to a better position to grind myself on her, Katherine suddenly stopped completely and walked away leaving me sexually frustrated.

Scowling I pouted even more when I heard a faint chuckle from down stairs. SEEEE! I am the **victim** here! Katherine's a bigger tease because she doesn't have raging vampire sex hormones at the moment but I have them and she's abusing my need for sexual release! Not fair!

"Stop pouting and get your sorry ass down here so we can meet your ditzy friends and leave" Katherine barked from downstairs before shuffling her feet to the front door and tapping one foot impatiently for me to drive us there.

Huffing out my frustration and Katherine's accuracy of me pouting I frowned even more and dragged my feet to the said lady making me pout.

"I wasn't pouting and my friends aren't ditzy" I weakly defended like the child I am before snatching the car keys she was dangling in front of me away in one hand and grabbing my phone in the other. Deciding to be even more childish, I stomped out the front door mumbling a few "I hate you's" and "stupid tease", scowling even more to the said lady behind me.

Noticing my pout Katherine rolled her eyes at my child like behaviour before shooting back a "Yeah, yeah and I'm the queen of London" she grumbled while following me behind.

* * *

**Boarding house.**

"Is Elena coming?" Bonnie questioned with an eyebrow shot up still pacing around.

"Yup. She texted me just a while ago that she's on her way" Caroline replied from the couch as she check her mentions on twitter. Sighing that there was none she turned to the young witch and shot her a questioning look. "Are we going to just avoid the topic or what?" Caroline finally snapped at her pacing friend.

Things had been awkward since their night at the club. Bonnie was clearly unable to accept that her best friend since forever is gay! Gay for Katherine Pierce! The woman, no, the monster that killed Caroline, broke Stefan and Damon's hearts and played with their lives like it meant nothing. She has caused nothing but misery, pain and danger to everyone in Mystic Falls especially to her own doppelganger Elena. Damon and Stefan should have killed her the moment she turned into a human but they just had to spare her life. Katherine is alive now because she was bait, just a piece of meat to lure the big bad wolf Klaus. She shouldn't be out partying and having fun, she should be scared and afraid for her own life. Katherine was being used yet there she was finger fuckin her best friend at a club!

Deciding to stop her pacing and look Caroline in the eye she spoke with distaste, "Damon should have killed her instead of listening to Elena! If she was for leverage then why in the world is she making out with our best friend?! And since when was Elena gay?!" The fuming witch spat out at the blonde vampire who seemed equally as angry as she was feeling right now.

"I DON'T KNOW BONNIE! And she's not gay but bi! Yes, Katherine is alive because we're using her but Elena likes her for a reason and if Elena likes Katherine, what's wrong with that?" Caroline snapped before standing up and moving her hands side to side for emphasis.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Have you lost your mind Care?! Katherine killed you and you're letting that monster make out with Elena?! How do you know if she's not just using her huh? Its Katherine we're talking about! She's using Elena, **our** Elena to get free! Its all a game for her Care! She doesn't love her!"

"Katherine's changed okay! Yes she killed me but look! I'm stronger now, better and a whole lot less bitchier than last time. Isn't that good? I'm not sure myself if Katherine's playing with Elena but the least we could do is support her. She's gay and vulnerable and and .. Elena needs our support okay? Elena believes that Katherine likes her and Elena likes her too. If it's true that Katherine's fooling around then we'll stake her, okay? For now let's just be there for her, for Elena." Caroline replied trying to calm down for her raging emotions. In all honesty, she wants to protect her best friend from Katherine and her mind games too. She doesn't quite like the former vampire but Elena seems happier now.

Speak of the devil here comes Elena and Katherine. Using her vampire speed to open the door, Caroline greeted them with a warm smile before throwing a quick glare at Bonnie to indicate that their conversation was over for the moment.

Bonnie forced a small smile to the two doppelgangers before turning around and pretending to set up her grimoires and other stuff she might need for her spell. She wanted to be happy for Elena she really did but it was all too surreal. Katherine and Elena making out? What's next? Damon goes on a bunny diet too?

"Hey Care, Bonnie" Elena unsurely greeted her two friends. She could see Bonnie was avoiding her and Caroline slightly uncomfortable with her presence. Was it hers or Katherine's they were uncomfortable with?

"Hey yooou .." Caroline replied trying her best not to freak out. She may be supporting her best friend but that doesn't make it any less awkward when it comes to communicating. How do you be nice to your best friend's crush, lover whatever it is that they are when that person was the one that killed you? Should she greet Katherine too or just ignore her completely? Bonnie's no help considering she's ignoring all of them.

"Hi" a small voice greeted everybody bringing Caroline out of her ridiculous musings and Bonnie to a stop from all her fidgeting around. Katherine was standing behind Elena, head bent down and fingers playing with nothing, avoiding eye contact with everybody including Elena. She wasn't sure why she greeted them, it wasn't like she had to greet them but a small part of her wanted too. A small tiny mini part wanted to please Elena and she knew in order to do that she had to 'socialize' with her friends.

Elena turned around and gave a toothy grin to Katherine. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline and Bonnie. Katherine shrugged it off, using all of willpower to stop her lips from smiling back. Instead, the former vampire stormed off to one of the many couches in the Salvatore Boarding house to make herself comfortable. She was Katherine Pierce, she didn't need approval. That's what she repeated over and over again to convince herself while her hawk like eyes watched Elena from afar.

* * *

As all of them settled down Bonnie decided to get things rolling, "Um Care, you need to sit opposite Elena and Elena I need you to sit facing Caroline in the salt circle." Both girls did as they were told and sat exactly where Bonnie had gestured earlier. "Okay, first I'll need some blood from the both of you" she quietly requested.

"Blood? Why?!" Caroline shrieked in a high pitched voice while Elena's face scrunched up in confusion at Bonnie's odd request.

"Are you sure it's safe to do this? I mean, sharing blood and all.." Elena trailed off, reluctant to go through with the spell knowing her blood will be used. Caroline too nodded her head in agreement. No way in hell was she having some witchy spell bound to her by blood.

Rolling her eyes at their dramatics Katherine cut in before Bonnie could reassure her friends. "You're switching souls, of course blood is needed. The blood is your loophole out if something goes wrong" Katherine explained rather calm and collected for someone who was against it from the start.

"That and well, it's like Katherine said. If the spell goes wrong your blood, both of your blood will help in breaking the spell. To do the spell I'm going to need blood of both my—"

"Victims." Katherine casually added before Bonnie could finish her sentence. She earned a glared from Elena, a frown from Caroline and an eye roll from Bonnie. Bonnie deciding to be the bigger person chose to ignore Katherine's interruption from now on and continue with her explanation.

"As I was saying, your blood is needed to do the spell and to break the spell soooo shall we get started?" Bonnie questioned rather excited and nervous.

"Yeah, Care?" Elena confirmed before looking at her best friend for confirmation. She got a nod from Caroline and with a nervous smile towards Bonnie, Elena let her gaze drift to the woman gazing intently at her with a frown.

Elena's heart sunk when she saw the frown plastered on Katherine's face. It was crystal clear that Katherine was against it, even the blind could see the former vampire's disapproval. The pass few days with Katherine had been wonderful, sweet and an adventure no other can compare. Although a huge part of Elena is reluctant to admit it but Katherine's approval was indeed quite important to her. Doing this spell with Katherine seating a few steps away and a gloomy aura surrounding her made her heart sink, it felt crushed. Not extremely crushed like heartbreak would feel but a sad, hollow like feeling of displeasure considering the one Elena likes is not supporting her. It felt painful to not have Katherine entirely on her side, just a few days ago Katherine confessed that she's attracted to her. It gave out a warm tingly jolly good ol' feeling to Elena and to have that same person with that effect on you disapproves of something you're doing just hurts.

Katherine noticing the inner turmoil going on in Elena's head pondered if she should stop her scowling and reassure the poor girl or continue in what she believes was the right thing. Not agreeing with Elena was common sense considering it was a big spell Bonnie was trying and moreover would Bonnie be strong enough to perform such powerful spells?

On the other hand, Katherine didn't want Elena to feel miserable because of her. Elena has been helping her since the incident and the girl has shown nothing but pure kindness. They may look alike but Elena was way too selfless and generous while she was selfish. Should she be a downer right now and ignore Elena's pleading eyes or show some kind of support even if she doesn't entirely approve of it? The latter sounded like the right thing she should do, the one act that would make Elena happy. But, will it make her look weak? She was Katherine Pierce after all, a cold hearted bitch not soft hearted Katerina Petrova, doing something to show support or acceptance was a sign of weakness right? Or was she just overthinking things and everything she just thought of didn't make sense?

Choosing to be stubborn Katherine frowned even more at the selfless girl a few meters away from her. Elena looking lost more than ever saw Katherine's eyes hardened as their eyes met. Her disapproval of Elena's decision truly visible right now and the gloomy air surrounding her increased tenfold. Feeling like her non beating heart had been sliced in half, Elena broke eye contact with her double to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Bonnie was seating 2 steps away between the both of them. A huge grimoire placed neatly on the floor as the three girls sat inside the salt circle Bonnie had made earlier. Using both hands to hold the chalice filled with mixed vampire blood and special herbs, Bonnie started chanting the words to the spell over and over again. They five candles surrounding them rose ablaze with each word Bonnie chanted.

A few seconds later the blood in the chalice Bonnie was holding turned light blue as both girls let out a gasp of surprise. Bonnie finished chanting and then laid down the chalice in front of her next to the grimoire. Looking up to see her friends who had their eyes closed the whole time she spoke, "You can open your eyes now, Elena, Care?" Bonnie instructed softly.

Both vampires hesitantly opened their eyelids unsure of what to expect. Did the spell work? They felt normal. Katherine too was watching intently now, she sat slight straighter, brown orbs watching and observing every single detail, studying the two vampires as they analyse themselves. Katherine too was curious, did the spell work? They seemed normal so I guess it did right?

* * *

So whatcha think? REVIEWS PLEASE! **Tweet** to me at **fykatherine **if you like/hate it or if you have** suggestions**! I might be** needing some help with my stories** so if any of you are interested, **PM me to help me write my stories** :)


	11. Chapter 11

**RECAP**

Katherine noticing the inner turmoil going on in Elena's head pondered if she should stop her scowling and reassure the poor girl. Not agreeing with Elena was common sense considering it was a big spell Bonnie was trying. Moreover, would Bonnie be strong enough to perform such powerful spells?

On the other hand, Katherine didn't want Elena to feel miserable because of her. Elena has been helping her since the incident and the girl has shown nothing but pure kindness.

Choosing to be stubborn Katherine frowned even more at the selfless girl a few meters away from her. Elena looking lost more than ever saw Katherine's eyes hardened as their eyes met. Her disapproval of Elena's decision truly visible right now and the gloomy air surrounding her increased tenfold. Feeling like her non beating heart had been sliced in half, Elena broke eye contact with her double to concentrate on the matter at hand.

. . .

Both vampires hesitantly opened their eyelids unsure of what to expect. Did the spell work? They felt normal. Katherine too was curious.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When I got home, I quietly waited outside the door, resting my head on it. Of course Damon and Stefan were here again and of course they were fighting.

It was like old times again. They were bickering about something only brothers would fight about but a heartbeat later, things got heated up. Their light bantering soon got heated up and it was obvious they were fighting about **me** again. This time, Katherine was involved too but I guess she was always involved since the beginning.

"You're not listening to me!" Stefan shouted to Damon. The sound was muffled by the closed door for Katherine who was curiously eavesdropping beside me. I didn't need to focus much as their voices were pretty loud anyway. Thanks to my vampire hearing I could sense the seething anger in Stefan's voice.

"Well what do you want **ME** to do?!" Damon retorted just as loudly with anger in his voice before continuing, "You left Stefan! You practically drove her away from you-"

Damon was cut off by Stefan's equally loud retort or maybe even louder, "I DID THAT TO SAVE YOU DAMON! **YOU**!" Stefan had a slightly broken tone lacing his words.

"And I grateful brother!" Damon's voice roared with rage as he paused to pace around in wherever they were arguing. I'm guessing the living room. "But at the end of the day, she makes the choice, not us Stefan, not us. You guys broke up…" Damon trailed off in a soft voice as he stopped his pacing.

They were silent for a while and from experience I am guessing they were just staring at each other in understanding.

Damon never one to be too serious for too long broke the silence with his usual cockiness. "She'll come to me brother cause we all know I've got the moves when it comes to making her scream" He said in a rather smug voice, a smirk firmly planted on his god like face. I could feel a blush starting to appear as Katherine rolled her eyes at Damon's comment.

There was a loud crash, like something or most probably in this case, someone fell. Stefan usually tackles Damon when he's was really mad. This fight must be really bad for it to have reached this point. I decided to hold my horses and wait for a little while longer.

"Don't talk about Elena like that! She's not just somebody you can use for sex Damon!" Stefan seethed out rather angrily. Thank god he was standing up for me. I must admit it was pretty rude for Damon to refer to me as if I was a slut. Damon should have known better and kept his comments light when it came to me especially around Stefan. I don't even know why Damon gets a kick out of pushing Stefan's buttons.

There was a momentary silence as both feet shuffled before something else smashed. I decided now was probably the best time to intervene and try to break things up, as much as I didn't want to get involve in their fighting. If I didn't' do something while their argument was in the eye of the storm, the aftershocks would be far more severe. Katherine too had the same thought as her hand moved to open the front door, letting me in to stop the both of them.

Katherine closed the door, well slammed the door shut to announce our presence in hope that they would stop arguing. Thank god it worked as the both of us made our way to the brothers frozen in time on the floor. Damon pinning Stefan down on his chest with and arm locked behind his back. Looks like Damon really hates being pinned down by Stefan and must have switched before we came in.

"Elena" Stefan struggled to cough out from under Damon's grip. I glared at Damon who was looking in between me and Katherine with calculating eyes.

"Let go of him Damon" I ordered sternly, crossing my arms. I knew that this argument was going to get ugly if I don't stop it now. Katherine stood silently next to me, a few steps behind but not totally out of view.

Rolling his eyes with frustration Damon reluctantly loosen his grip before whispering in Stefan's ear, "Never touch me again brother!" he growled out before getting off of him and straightening himself.

Stefan weakly got up, stretching his arm and rubbing his neck at the spot Damon had gripped before acknowledging our presence with a nod to the both of us. I tapped my foot while glaring at the both of them with expecting eyes like a mother would do their children.

"Well?" I questioned.

Katherine huffed out rather exasperatedly from behind me and walked passed all of us to the kitchen, heading to the fridge most probably in search for lunch. She has been complaining nonstop since we left the boarding house about how hungry she was. I unfortunately was forced to listen to her never ending rant about everything and nothing at the same time.

Apparently the spell was a bust. Caroline and I were still the same. Nothing happened and this puzzled Bonnie while Katherine mocked how stupid this was and dragged me out of the house with the excuse that this was a waste of precious movie time. I couldn't argue with that. With the blood and all I truly believed this spell was going to work but nothing happened. Even Caroline left with a few grumbling here and there.

"Let hooligans be hooligans Elena and help me find some food!" Katherine waved off my earlier question with an order. "I'm huuuungryyy!" she whined for the umpteenth time today, head stuck in the fridge as she moved things around. It was rather odd for Katherine to be so hungry considering she had devoured a sandwich before we left.

Stefan let out a throaty chuckle at Katherine's whining while Damon mimicked Katherine while doing funny faces. I couldn't help but laugh and smile at their childish antics, especially Damon. After 100 plus years, Damon is still so immature or as he would put it, 'too badass'.

"Coming, Your Majesty!" I teased, making my way to the hungry human. It's a cute sight I must admit. Katherine was crouched down, head shoved in as her arms stretched to select the things she wanted. I let out another giggle while she slowly pulled out from the fridge to glare at me.

"PB and J for lunch?" I questioned rather amused as I eyed the jam in her hand.

Damon and Stefan now sat at the dining table watching us with amused expression on their faces. Katherine may be a 'prisoner' but she sure acts like the fudging queen!

"Do you have some pizza?" Katherine innocently questioned with wide brown eyes.

I literally had to kick myself to stop staring at her and answer, "N-No?" I half asked half answered.

"Then PB and J it is" she shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Great Elena, you're making yourself look like a fool without even trying. I face palmed myself at my intelligence. Anyways, hasn't she ever heard of healthy eating?

After collecting myself from my thoughts I turned to the trio sited at the table. Katherine was setting up the bread and stuff while Damon commented on everything she did. Stefan seemed a little more relaxed and laughed along with his brothers comments.

"Wanna go out and have some pizza?" I randomly asked.

"Are you paying or do I have to work for my food?" Katherine eyed me suspiciously with a teasing tone to her question.

"Damon's paying" I winked at Katherine while Stefan burst out laughing at his brother's misfortune. Damon groaned in disapproval as he shot me a glare while I shot back an innocent smile. (Stefan burst out laughing? Is that even possible?)

"Lemme use the loo first" I sing song, walking away from the rest to pee. "Be an angel and keep the food exactly where you took it from!" I instructed with a wicked smile. Katherine hated it when people ordered her around but she knew she had to keep it anyway. I could feel her eyes burning into my back while Damon snickered at her.

"I like this new Elena" Damon chirped to Katherine.

"Asshole" She muttered, following the instructions nonetheless. She had a scowl on her face as she kept back the bread and jam. "Lazy ass Elena ordering me like some fuckin queen! Well screw you too! I'm keeping it because I WANT TOO!" She yelled out loud while I made my way to the stairs. I chuckled at her and her amusing antics. Katherine really is one of a kind. No wonder the brothers were head over heels for her.

"Someone's got someone whipped" Damon drawled out in a mocking tone. That comment made my smile wider. I KNOW I'M NOT WHIPPED! HAH!

"AM NOT!" She defended instantly while Damon raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't say who Miss Defensive" He pointed out while Stefan studied Katherine with a serious face before chuckling a little.

**Katherine's POV**

****Stupid Damon! I AM NOT WHIPPED! I'm just playing my cards right to get out of here! Hell, i'm attracted to my doppelganger! What cards are left?!

"Where's Elena?" Stefan curiously asked after a while, stopping me and Damon from our bantering. Now that I think about it, it's been 10 minutes since Elena went up to pee. With her vampire speed it should take faster right?

I paused to listen carefully for the said lady upstairs. Even without my vampire hearing I could still make out what was happening around here. She said she needed to use the bathroom not BUILD a bathroom. What the hell was taking her so long?

Making my way up the Gilbert steps to check up on her I impatiently knocked on the door, waiting for a while for a response. Surprisingly I got none. No "Wait a moment" or something Elena would say to reassure me. "Elena? You ready?" I asked a bit worried now. She was absolutely silent and the door was locked. What's wrong now? If she's just messing with me then she's going to wish she got flushed down the toilet!

"Help me!" I whispered angrily to Damon and Stefan knowing they would hear me from downstairs. A second later they appeared next to me. Both wearing a worried look on their faces.

"Something is wrong, she's just standing there" Stefan voiced out my thoughts too.

"You don't say brother!" Damon sarcastically shot back, rolling his eyes at his brother's intelligence.

"Elena? I'm coming in okay?" Stefan called out to the said girl in the bathroom. Reaching to the doorknob Damon suddenly stopped his brother's hand.

"Do you hear that?" Damon inquired with confused eyes to Stefan. I tried to listen for something, anything but with my dull senses everything sounded normal.

"Who.. b-but…?" Stefan stuttered out totally flabbergasted. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG NOW? WHY IS ELENA BEING SO QUIET AND WHAT WAS IT THAT DAMON AND STEFAN COULD HEAR THAT I COULDN'T?

"No.." Stefan let out in a soft whisper, his eyes turning into saucers.

* * *

Oulala! Cliff hangers! Hahaha reviews please! MORE REVIEWS, FASTER I UPDATE! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS OKAY AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**YOU MAY START THROWING COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM NOW.**

**I WILL GLADLY TAKE MY 'PUNISHMENT'.**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Elena? I'm coming in okay?" Stefan called out to the said girl in the bathroom. Reaching the doorknob Damon suddenly stopped his brother's hand.

"Do you hear that?" Damon inquired with confused eyes to Stefan. I tried to listen for something, anything but with my dull senses everything sounded normal.

"Who.. b-but…?" Stefan stuttered out totally flabbergasted. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG NOW? WHY IS ELENA BEING SO QUIET AND WHAT WAS IT THAT DAMON AND STEFAN COULD HEAR THAT I COULDN'T?

"No.." Stefan let out in a soft whisper, his eyes turning into saucers.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Why are they standing there like frozen idiots? Are vampires in the house?

Frowning I decided to butt in.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" I growled at the two brothers. My patience running thin at their lack of intelligence, it's simply unnerving. I kept a stern gaze on Stefan as he slowly opened the door with vampire strength. Damon _conveniently_ stepped in front of me, completely blocking my view of the already small and cramped up bathroom with their large bodies. This got me frowning even more.

A few moments later Stefan emerged from the bathroom with Damon standing right in front of him. Behind him I could see a small, short feminine figure. Was Elena always that short? Hm. They seem to have their tongues cut off so as usual I had to pry my way through them. It was the only way to get information, honest!

"Where's Elena?" I asked, folding my arms and frowning at them. Now that I think about it, why in the world is Elena hiding behind Stefan and why is she so goddamn quiet?!

"We have a situation." Stefan started, trailing off into silence. This got be scrunching my face in confusion. "I'm blaming witchy bimbo, Elena's lack of intelligence and common sense for all of **this**." Damon added gesturing wildly with his hands to make a point of 'this'. What are they getting too? What is '**this**'?!

I tried to get closer to Elena, to get a better view of her but Damon thought otherwise. He didn't let me see much. "I don't have all day! Spill!" I grumbled shifting my weight from one leg to the other leg after failing to peek behind Stefan. They weren't making sense and Elena was still missing in action even though I can see her shadow. This isn't funny.

"Elena come on out, _now_" I demanded in a rather bossy and possessive tone. I usually wouldn't have worried about anybody except myself but unfortunately for me, my human emotions cares a lot for Elena hence making me agitated and worried for miss goody two shoes well being.

Stepping out from behind Stefan, a young short little girl maybe around 5? 6 years old, tan skin, big round brown confused eyes and a pout embedded on her chubby round face stood in front of me. Strangely, the kid is in an overly large top paired with long skinny jeans pooling around her tiny feet that seemed exactly like the ones Elena was –

"Oh. My. God. I-is that? It can't be but but-? ... Elena? "

"Mama?"

"OH FUCK ALL SHIT! The kid! It speaks! It moves and it's walking closer to me! I'm dreaming right? This is just a prank Damon's pulling while I'm asleep right? RIGHT?"

"Katherine just calm do-"

"THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ELENA! SHE'S TINY! SHE'S A KID AGAIN! SHE'S SHORT AND AND.. DAMON! STEFAAAAN! **STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ELENA**!" I cried out backing away from the little girl known as Elena. She looked scared, somewhat hurt by my sudden burst of 'kindness'. She looks like she's about to cry. Oh shit. Shit shit shit this shittery!

"Mama..?" Elena weakly cried. 5-4-3- Yeeeep, Elena is screaming her lungs out. Great job Katherine, you just made everything better.

"Ssshh" Stefan cooed, picking the kid up and carrying her. "It's okay, ssshhh, I'm here Elena. Come on, stop crying" Stefan tried to calm the lil kid known as Elena. Stefan frowned at me and walked away with Elena, the girl sobbing her eyes out! I'm not surprised if her brain squeezed out of there too!

"Nice move, _**mama**_." Damon mocked as he walked away to call Bonnie I suppose. I didn't know for sure where he was going so I asked. "Where are **you** going?"

"To **fix** this." He answered glancing my way. Noticing the blank expression he sighed. "Join the dots Katherine. Bonnie - magic – baby crying..? Ring a bell?"

I didn't really know what to say so I did exactly that and said nothing. Blinking a few times and then walking away in some random direction my feet wanted to go. I could faintly hear Damon muttering "Who's the idiot now" before vanishing but at this moment, he had a point. I, Katherine Pierce am being a total idiot.

* * *

"Bonnie is staying the week with Caroline. Apparently the same thing happened to blondie too." Damon said as he entered the living room, walking straight to the tray of alcohol and pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

I on the other hand couldn't take my eyes of off Elena. She is happily playing with Stefan, giggling, moving and jumping. Its official. The worst possible thing has hit me and that my friends is called **karma**. Just when Elena and I are getting along, this happens! I must have pissed off Aphrodite, karma and mother earth to get Elena turned into a kid while falling for her.

"Stop staring, it's creepy." Damon said. He on the other hand was doing the exact same thing too when I turned to glare at him. "Did you look like that too?" I faintly heard over my own thoughts as I turned my attention back to the giggling girl. I absently nodded my head as silence filled the both of us.

"Uncle Steppy I'm hungy!" The giggling girl whined, frowning when her tummy made a gurgling noise. I turned to the left and glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room, it read 1:15pm. Time sure flies when you're spacing out.

"You're hungry huh?" Stefan warmly asked with a grin. Elena nodded her head yes. What is he up too? "Then say it with me Elena. Ste-fan. Ste-fan. Stefan." He repeatedly pronounced to the small girl in his lap.

"Ste-ffyyyy. Steffy!" Elena proudly mimicked Stefan, exclaiming it with a huge grin. I couldn't help but laugh at Elena's nickname for poor old broody Stefan. Stefan in return could only shake his head.

My laughter seemed to catch little Elena's eye. She turned her big brown eyes and stared at me with unease. I didn't like the fear in her eyes when she stared at me. How can she be so happy with Stefan but turn sour and afraid at the mere sight of me? Was she still scared?

"Elena..?" I tentatively called to test the waters. The young girl jutted her lower lips out with a huff. She even turned her head away for dramatic effect and folded her arms in a sulking-angry like manner. Little Elena's got attitude. Damon seemed to burst out laughing at this point while Stefan tried to hide the laughter bubbling in him at my shocked expression. My mouth is hanging agape and my eyes, I'm pretty sure they're as big as saucers now. Little Elena has attitude, the Petrova fire!

Snapping out of whatever dimension my mind had floated too, I frowned and glared at the two brothers. My eyes turning to slits and if looks could kill they'd be ashes by now. Idiots! Frowning I decide it was to sweet-talk my way out of trouble like I always do. With a little bit of my Petrova charm, a dash of sincerity and big sad puppy eyes I could get away with anything, right? It has worked on so many people before. Men were easily seduced while women are easily manipulated. Children should be easy too right? After all, candy and nice words always works in movies. This will be like taking candy from a baby!

.

.

.

**10 minutes later**

.

.

.

Much to Katherine's disappointment, Elena is being impossible as always. Even as a 6 year old the girl is vomit inducing stubborn!

"THIS KID IS IMPOSSIBLE! HER STUBBORNNESS AND SINCERITY SHIT IS UNBELIEVABLE! HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW I'M LYING?! SHE'S 6!"

"Did Miss Pierce just get turned down by a 6 year old?" Damon teased as I paced the kitchen. Elena is watching TV and we were all gathered in the kitchen. Stefan preparing lunch while I ranted and Damon laughed. It was humiliating! Bribing, nice words, mini promises, EVERYTHING DIDN'T WORK!

"Why don't you just apologize? Since you can't lie to her, tell her the _truth_." Stefan chipped in while setting two plates on the table. He had prepared spaghetti and only now did I realize I was hungry too. Starving actually.

"I don't do apologies" I sneered whilst folding my arms and scowling. This sucks.

"That's because you _do_ every guy that comes your way" Damon snapped in a bitter tone. Ah, looks like my choice of men still hurts the elder Salvatore.

Shaking my head I walked away to the direction of the little brat known as Elena. Stupid emotions making me feel guilty. This would be a really good time to turn into a vampire and turn off my emotions. It saves me the trouble of caring and the stack loads of shit that follows it. Being human is hard, we feel too much. We deny too much and our pride, it murders everyone around us. Only guilt can bring us down from our high. That's exactly what I feeling now. Guilty. I've never once apologized since I turned because why should I? I didn't need to feel guilt, I could switch it off. But now, now I'm forced to face it.

Turning around to make sure the two brothers were occupied I quickly made my way to the little brat ignoring me.

"Elena.." I quietly called. She ignored me and folded her arms. A bad sign if you haven't figured that out. I sighed, glancing back at the bickering Salvatores I made up my mind. I yearn for Elena's attention even if she's only six and I will get her tiny hand, I dragged her out of the house and sat on the steps in front of the front door. She was hesitant to sit down but submitted a few seconds later, sitting as far away as possible from me with a childlike frown. I didn't like the fact that, that frown is because of me.

"Elena look at me, **please**?" I weakly pleaded. She didn't move an inch. At this point, my stomach dropped. I usually NEVER say please and when I do, it's usually for my benefit only. Sighing I scooted closer to her and carried her onto my lap. She didn't have a choice but to face me now. She kind of straddled me while I held her by her back. Elena in return glared at me.

Sighing I let my human emotions do the job and let my 'feelings' show. I didn't fancy expressing nonetheless doing all this touchy touchy emotional stuff but a huge part of me feels like it's the only way. I'm not a vampire and I can't compel her to forgive me. If she were somebody else I wouldn't have cared but like I said, I'm attracted to her, attracted to Elena.

"I'm-I'm.. sorry Elena. I'm sorry for screaming at you and I didn't mean to hurt you" I confessed. It's true, I didn't mean to scream at her. I just panicked and she was walking closer and and….

"Elena?" I whimpered out when the small girl made no attempt to say anything. I said I was sorry AND I really meant it too. I poured out whatever feelings I have for her. Why didn't she forgive me? Is this what it feels like to get rejected. It hurts and—

Someone's hugging me.

No. Not someone.

**Elena's** **hugging me**. She hugging me AND she's smiling.

"Elena?" I questioned, puzzled by her bipolar disorder. Yep, I'm positive she's bipolar.

"I forgive you _Kitty_." This made me smile. My heart did a backflip and as sappy as this may sound, I'm practically on cloud 9 right now. My arms didn't hesitate to hug her back as her head nestled its way into the crook of my neck. Elena forgave me and all I had to do was tell the truth like what Stefan said. Always the wise know it all.

"You forgive me?" I double checked just to be clear. The relief, it was obvious in my question but I just wanted to make sure. 2 hours of being ignored by your sort of girlfriend is agonizing.

"Mhm!" she chirped happily, laughing as I tickled her sides, the grin spreading on both our faces.

"Do I get a kiss for being nice?" I slyly asked with a smirk. I mean why not right? For a six year old I'm surprised Elena knows how to smirk too but she did and she is! She leaned real close and pecked my cheek before blushing and bursting out into a fit of giggles. I didn't complain. I got what I asked for. Not a kiss on the lips because that would just be weird I mean, making out with 6 year old just screams pedophile.

"Your name is Kitty" Elena randomly stated in a matter of fact tone after calming down from her laughter.

"My name is _**Katherine**_." I stubbornly replied. Nobody gives me nicknames. I hate nicknames. Anybody who does, well they're not alive anymore.

"Kitty" Elena stubbornly retorted, scrunching her nose in disapproval. Not only is Elena bipolar but she's a princess too. Her and her demands, pfft.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p'

"Kitty!"

Sighing at her royal pain in the ass, I decided to turn the tables around.

"If I'm kitty then that makes you kitten." I smirked as she tilted her to head contemplate my statement.

"I wanna be a dragon." She finally answered after much thinking and frowning. Such a drama queen, who would have guessed aite?

"I don't like dragons. Kitties don't like dragons too so how can I like you if you're a dragon?" I innocently asked as she pondered on my question whilst playing with my hair. Her little fingers twirling my curls felt nice. I faintly smile as she continued with her angel like touches.

"Then what does_ kitty_ like?" Oh so she's referring to me now.

"Kitty likes kittens and not dragons_**. Kitty is attracted to kitten." **_I muttered the last sentence under my breath.

Breaking into a grin Elena did the most random-est thing ever. She decided it was fit and totally okay to meow at me. Yes, she, Elena Gilbert, **meow-ed** at me, Katherine Pierce.

.

.

.

This is going to be a **loooooong** day.

* * *

**As long as you_ review this,_**  
**I would be _happy_, we could throw some _ideas_, we could get the _next page_,**  
**As long as you review this,**  
**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**  
**As long as you re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-review this!**

**Yeaaah, I ran out of words. **

**Review and throw some ideas to kill this writers block of mine tq :|**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a while I knoooooow!**

**I need motivation and classes/work yeaaah they're killing me.**

**Can you guys help out? A writing partner to help finish this damn story?**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Your name is Kitty" Elena randomly stated in a matter of fact tone after calming down from her laughter.

"My name is _**Katherine**_." I stubbornly replied. Nobody gives me nicknames. I hate nicknames. Anybody who does, well they're not alive anymore.

"Kitty" Elena stubbornly retorted, scrunching her nose in disapproval. Not only is Elena bipolar but she's a princess too. Her and her demands, pfft.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p'

"Kitty!"

Sighing at her royal pain in the ass, I decided to turn the tables around.

"If I'm kitty then that makes you kitten." I smirked as she tilted her to head contemplate my statement.

"I wanna be a dragon." She finally answered after much thinking and frowning. Such a drama queen, who would have guessed aite?

"I don't like dragons. Kitties don't like dragons too so how can I like you if you're a dragon?" I innocently asked as she pondered on my question whilst playing with my hair. Her little fingers twirling my curls felt nice. I faintly smile as she continued with her angel like touches.

"Then what does kitty like?" Oh so she's referring to me now.

"Kitty likes kittens and not dragons. **Kitty is attracted to kitten**." I muttered the last sentence under my breath.

Breaking into a grin Elena did the most random-est thing ever. She decided it was fit and totally okay to meow at me. Yes, she, Elena Gilbert, **meow-ed** at me, Katherine Pierce.

.

.

.

This is going to be a **loooooong** day.

* * *

"She grew? She's still a midget! How much can a person grow overnight?!" Damon demanded, walking closer to inspect the midget that was Elena. He just couldn't see it! Elena looked the same from height to size to everything!

Sighing at his brother's dramatics, Stefan answered, "We don't know Damon but Elena did grow. Now can you stop staring? You're scaring her." Stefan blocked Elena by standing in front of her, in between Damon and Elena.

"How can you tell Stefan! She's still small … hobbit like." Damon questioned with a frown. "Were you that hobbit-ish _Katherine_?"

"Please!" Katherine scoffed. "I was taller than you were when I was that age so shut it drunky!" Katherine snapped.

"So you were a **hobbit**!" Damon broke out laughing instantly, doubling over with tears in his eyes at the revelation that Katherine is a shorty pants.

"OUCH!"

"HEY HEY HEEEY! PAWS OF ELENA!"

"Don't tease my kitty!"

Ooofh!

"And that's for calling _**her**_ a hobbit" Katherine smirked at her handy work picking up the frowning younger version of herself in her arms. Surprisingly today, Elena woke up slightly taller this morning without a tooth on her right side and a few inches of hair longer than yesterday. Stefan being the broody detective he is went on a 20 question game with Elena. A few centuries later (10 long minutes for Katherine) they learnt that they now have an 8 year old- cat loving- hyperactive – curious pain in the ass to take care off.

No biggie right? I mean 2 vampires, 1 human doppelganger, what could go wrong with a kid like that? As easy as pie.

.

.

.

"ELEEEEAAAANAAA!" Damon yelled.

Sighing, "I'll get the mop" Stefan rolled his eyes and dragged his feet away in the direction of the mop. AGAIN.

"And I'll get the demon. " Katherine muttered tiredly. Dragging her butt to the sitting mess of a demon child, innocently seated on the floor with paint all over her clothes and a broken vase not too far from the demon child. "I'm going to kill her!" Katherine inwardly cursed.

Looking up with the saddest most innocent like face that put angels to shame, Elena started her 'apology' (her excuse) "There was a—"

"Save it kid. You've broken a bed, two plates, Damon's bourbon and drew in Stefan's diary. Getting paint all over the house and breaking a century old vase? That's. It!"

.

.

.

"Tying her legs to the bed wasn't necessary Katherine." Stefan scolded unconvincingly. They all knew it was for the best if they wanted to still be sane.

Rolling his icy blue eyes at his brother's naivety, Damon shot back "Oh yes it was brother! Demon Elena likes to kick. A lot!"

Stefan then turned his judging glare to the elder doppelganger prodding her for another excuse to justify her other 'crime'.

Katherine totally **not** being defensive and not hysterical then **not** shouted, "Compelling her was a need Stefan! A NEED! Don't look at me with those judge-y eyes Stefan! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME IF YIU SAW WHAT SHE WAS DOING TO ME!"

**2 hours later.**

*Rustling movements*

"Looks like the _demon_ is up." Damon stated flatly.

"Joy." Katherine replied back monotonously.

"KIIIITTY! I'M HUUUUUNGRY! KITTY! UNCLE STEFFY! UNCLE DAMEEEEEY!" Elena sing songed in a high pitched kidlike voice.

At that statement, Katherine cringed. "You love her." She stated bluntly to the frowning vampire not far from her.

Snorting Damon replied back smartly, "She's your doppelganger, _**you**_ deal with her." He emphasize the you.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine flexed her tense muscles and prepared to negotiate like a badass 500 year old vampire she is especially when it comes to such heart stopping moments, drastic measures needed be taken. Glaring at the bane of her current existence aka Damon Slavatore she spoke fluidly and stoically, going straight for the kill.

…

"Damn it! Just eat the damn burger Elena! I don't care if there are pickles, just take them out and it the damn burger!" Katherine lectured the younger doppelganger, totally on the verge of straggling Elena. If looks could kill, Elena would be looooooooooong dead.

"Don't look at me slutty! You lost to rock, paper, and scissors. We played it fair and square. Suck it up and feed the demon!" Damon smugly stated, flashing to the other side of the room from old habits when Katherine made an attempt to attack him.

"Looks like old habits die hard _**Damey**_" Katherine mocked with a smug grin, her cockiness overflowing. "Even though I'm human you still run the other way"

"I didn't run, I avoided your slutty touch."

**1 hour later.**

"WE! ARE **NEVER**! EVER! LETTING HER COOK AGAIN! NO MORE COOKING! EVER! NO SANDWICHES. NO INSTANT NOODELS. NOTHING!" Damon yelled for the umpteenth time that day to Katherine, Stefan, the broken chairs, burned utensils, crushed fire extinguisher, peanut butter jar half broken and instant noodles scattered everywhere. .

"I didn't mean to set the kitchen on fire uncle Damey, honest." Elena pleaded her innocence only to receive several growls, a few sighs and a facepalm from the three EXHAUSTED adults.

**Several painful hours later..**

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT BENNET WITCH! SHE BETTER TURN ELENA BACK TO AN 18 YEAR OLD OR SO HELP ME I WILL SKIN HER ALIVE BEFORE FEEDING HER TO THE WOLVES!" Katherine yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Finally at 11:45pm, little troublemaker Elena Gilbert fell asleep in Katherine's arms after much demands. It was an exhausting day for all, even the Salvatores with their killer speed and vampire advantages could not keep up with 8 year old Elena. Elena went from 6 year old to 8 year old overnight.

Damon even went as far as joking about when Elena would be a teen and go all rebellious on them. THAT made Katherine crack as she mentally broke down for half an hour in the living room.

She could not wait.

* * *

**So yeah,**

**I'm BULLETPROOF, NOTHING TO LOSE**

**REEEEE-VIEEEEW, REEEEEE-VIEEEEEEW.**

**and again, writing buddy? anybody? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So.. I need a writing buddy and someone actually volunteered to help but NEVER replied.**

**I still don't have a writing buddy hence the late updates. **

**PLEASE, I WANT TO FINISH THIS BUT I JUST NEED HELP WRITING IT.**

**A partner to help write half of it? :(**

**Anyways, enjoy :) **

* * *

**RECAP**

Finally at 11:45pm, little troublemaker Elena Gilbert fell asleep in Katherine's arms after much demands. It was an exhausting day for all, even the Salvatores with their killer speed and vampire advantages could not keep up with 8 year old Elena. Elena went from 6 year old to 8 year old overnight.

Damon even went as far as joking about when Elena would be a teen and go all rebellious on them. THAT made Katherine crack as she mentally broke down for half an hour in the living room.

She could not wait.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Dear forever,

Elena has been a rebellious and mischievous girl. I can't help but feel happy to see her so childlike and carefree with such innocence, like a normal 8 year old should be even though she is destined for more, trapped as a doppelganger in a cruel world of the supernatural. It's good to see her happy. To watch her grow each day is an honour itself I'll cherish forever. Even though she's worn me and Damon out even with our vampire abilities, I would change a thing because for now, she's happy. Elena's worry free. Katherine isn't too far behind if not ahead of us when it comes to how tired she is. She's still human though. She's very different as a human. I can't remember a time in 1864 when Katherine was so free with her emotions. Sure she laughed, joked, got stern and flirted like a carefree soul but that's all she did or chose to show me _**and**_ Damon at least. Honestly, I've never seen her frustrated so much just by keeping an eye on Elena or tired to the point of death because let's face it, Elena isn't the most careful person as a child, sad because Elena got hurt, lost when she first turned into a human, sincere when she makes a pinky promise with Elena and lastly, truly happy just being with Elena. Now that I think about it, Elena's having a huge effect on Katherine. Maybe it's because Katherine is a human now but it's too early to tell.

Damon is doing an excellent job at parenting. He's had a few tantrums but I must say, he's one of the reasons why Elena is smiling right now. He even cooks.. well buys the ingredients and lets Katherine cook but that's an achievement itself. Bonnie is still finding a spell whilst Caroline is spending some mother daughter time with her Liz. Ever since Caroline became a child, Liz has took it's as an opportunity to strengthen their relationship. It's a pretty wise idea and I'm happy for her, for them.

Elena's 10 years old today. She's still asleep but it's almost 8:15am and usually she wakes up around 8:30am. Katherine sleeps next to her, something about ghost and Chucky coming after her ever since Damon and Elena watched Chucky. Plus, Elena insisted on it too since she needed her 'kitty' with her at all times. Hilarious right? Elena came up with a nickname for Katherine and although she cringes when Elena calls her that, she doesn't correct the kid. Damon being the – for a lack of better word- ass he is, tortured Katherine with her new nickname until Elena stepped in a gave a piece of her mind to my brother.

I admire Elena for her braveness. 8 year old or 18 year old, she is the bravest person I know. Always risking her life for others. If only Katherine could take a few tips from her younger doppelganger. The difference between the two is too many to count. Elena's the light while Katherine's the darkness. They're the ying and yang. While Elena is compassionate, selfless and innocent, Katherine is merciless, selfish and definitely far innocent. She's manipulative. There's a saying opposites attract but Katherine despises Elena. Sure they've been getting along and getting closer but I have a nagging feeling it's all an act to gain our trust. Katherine Pierce should never be taken lightly, human or not. Only time can tell her true intentions. Hence, that is all for now, till whenever.

Stefan

* * *

Dear forever,

It's evening now. Another day has come to an end, soon Elena will turn 12 in a blink of an eye. 10 year old Elena is quite the softy. She didn't do much and was quite mature though she did act a little strange. She spent most of her time surprisingly with Katherine AND what's even more shocking is, Katherine appeared to be pleased…? Damon brushed it off when I voiced out my concern saying I shouldn't take time for granted and just enjoy the brat free moment and let Katherine handle the lil demon. Hey! Not my words.

**Flashback**

Making his way to the little 10 year old eating her cereal, Damon bluntly asked, "Okay kid, whatcha wanna do today _other_ than wreck the house?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the way Elena's nose scrunched up in annoyance.

Quickly chewing her cereal, Elena swallowed and excitedly answered eyes sparkling like a kid on Christmas. "I want my kitty. We're gonna watch movies! OH! And we're gonna play some badminton and skip rope and play UNO! Then we're gonna bake brownies and—"

"Nope!" Damon interrupted, popping the 'p'. "No baking. Nu-uh. I don't care. Do your nails, brush your hair… do what girls do but no more cooking for you!" blunt but wise. I must agree with my brother on that one. Elena plus cooking is as bad as the war back in 1890's.

Strolling down the stairs in her _silk_ pyjamas, Katherine yawned and blindly made her way to the kitchen whilst grabbing a bowl, spoon, cereal and milk before plopping down next to Elena and grunting. Katherine refused to wear anything else and the woman drives a hard bargain. It's either silk and a bag of clothes from her hotel or taking care of Elena. Damon and I were desperate hence the silk and fancy clothes.

"Kitty!" Elena greeted cheerfully, cereal in mouth and milk almost spitting out at how excited she was when Katherine slumped down next to her. One thing I've learnt about Katherine is that she is **not** a morning person. Na-ah. Damon learned that the hard way when he thought it was smart to scare the shit out of her while waking her up. Katherine, in defence, slapped him then continued to breaking his neck. Years of looking over her shoulder had made her … jumpy. Ever since then, the only one dumb enough to wake Katherine up is Elena.

Anyways, Katherine grunted as a response before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"We're gonna do so many things today Kitty! Hurry up and get ready! We're gonna play badminton first and then skipping and then UNO! Then I wanna watch The Lion King or maybe the whole Harry Potter movie thingy..? Kitty? Are you listening?!"

"SSsshhhh! Too much yapping, too early for thinking" Katherine groaned like a drunktard with a hangover. She's always like this in the morning.

"Kitty!" Elena dragged out in a whine, a pout not far behind.

"Kitten!" Katherine dragged out the same way, a scowl in place as another mouthful is shovelled down. Let's just say Elena pulled out the big guns, a pout and the puppy eyes with the whole cute act bagged her the day she wanted.

End of Flashback.

There were a few bumps in the road today. Katherine obviously didn't like being told what to do especially by a 10 year old who just so happens to be her doppelganger. She was stubborn and that didn't change whether she was a vampire or not. Katherine is naturally stubborn and her ego is too big for her own good. I guess what ticked her off even more was the fact that she was submissive to every request almost as in she couldn't say no. it's pretty hard imagining it but now that Katherine's really being submissive, it's surreal. I still can't pin point if it's real or just an act. As I've said before, Katherine has never given me a reason to trust her after 1864. She always looking out for herself and that will never change. Never. Even her motto of life is "Better you die than I." I know this because she told me while I was in the tomb and that just adds to the increasing number of reasons to trust Katherine…yet… Elena trust's her with her life now. She only 10 years old but they've been growing closer. Elena isn't subtle. The way she looks at Katherine says a lot more than it should. The way her eyes light up just a tad bit more than usual when Katherine's with her. The way her smile is blinding like the sun when Katherine calls her by her nickname. When Damon did Elena scrunched up her face with disapproval. Maybe it's just her 10 year old feelings since she is after all a bright young girl who needs someone to look up to. Maybe Katherine's a role model for her but whatever it is there's an unmistakable bond between them and I'm not sure if I like it. I'm curious to what is to come of their bond if it even is real tomorrow. Till whenever.

Stefan.

* * *

**Give me reviews like never before, cause lately I've been craving more.**

**Have you heard Give Me love by Ed Sheeran? Of course you have! It's from the Vampire Diaries.**

**So yeaah, writing buddy needed ASAP!**


End file.
